Batallas contra el corazón
by Trafalgar Tsuki
Summary: Trafalgar Law es el nuevo becado de la escuela, dónde poco a poco y a base de encontronazos va conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros y sus historias, pero ¿qué misterio esconde el título de becado que hace un tiempo trastocó a tanta gente? KiddxLaw, entre otros
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Y ahí estaba él, entregando su matrícula de la escuela, en la más cursi, superficial y ególatra de las mismas; por mucho que se juró que no lo haría; pero era necesario, porque aparte de ser todo eso también era una de las mejores del país, y él, solamente él, había conseguido una beca. Se resignó y le entregó la matrícula a la recepcionista, una mujer bastante entrada en años, de cabellera larga y rubia, además de alborotada, sujetada por medio de una coleta; llevaba una gorra parecida a la de los conductores de tren y una chaqueta del mismo estilo por los hombros, y no sabía si eran cosas suyas, pero… ¿parecía ebria? Después de darle sobre en mano, la mujer le dio el horario, y la fecha y hora de la presentación.

- Aquí tiene señor Trafalgar *hip*, ¡ah! Y tome *hip* el carnet *hip* de estudiante *hip*.

- Gracias. "Confirmado, está borracha".

Salió del edificio, mientras se dirigía a su piso leía los papeles que le había entregado la mujer; tenía la presentación el día siguiente a las…

- ¡A las ocho! ¿¡Están locos!

Tuvo suerte de que no hubiera nadie por la calle en ese momento, pues el grito que pegó hubiera asustado hasta al más sereno de los hombres. Lo único que se preguntaba en ese momento era "¿Para qué quieren que vayamos tan temprano?", entonces se percató de la letra pequeña que decía:

_**Después de la presentación, que transcurrirá de 8:00 a 9:00, se procederá a dar el horario y materias establecidas como una jornada normal de clases.**_

"Vaya, no sé que es peor" pensó mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un bloque de pisos, con facha en tonos grises y balcones de barandillas metalizadas. Subió hasta el tercero y abrió la puerta que sostenía una C, ahí se encontraba su hogar, no muy grande y quizás para algunos un poco frío. Según entrabas se veía al fondo unas puertas correderas acristaladas que debían dar hacia uno de los balcones de la fachada principal; a la derecha y haciendo esquina había una pequeña cocina que parecía que en pocas ocasiones se había utilizado; la cocina estaba equipada con una pequeña barra que la separaba del comedor, constituido por una mesa de aluminio rectangular y seis sillas del mismo material, detrás de esto había una ventana, que a su ves estaba un poco más a la derecha de las puertas del balcón, entre este y la puerta principal se veíamos dos sofás grises uno enfrente del otro interponiéndose entre ellos una mesa acristalada. De espaldas al sofá de la izquierda (mirando desde la puerta principal) estaba la puerta del baño equipado con lo básico, lavamanos, inodoro y ducha; al lado de esta se encontraba su habitación, cama de matrimonio, escritorio, armario y dos mesas de noche a ambos lados de la cama, además de una ventana encima del escritorio.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza… tenía muchas preguntas; ¿por qué darle la beca a alguien como él? No era el gran estudiante aunque sacara buenas notas; no era obediente, ni mucho menos el estudiante modelo; pero bueno ya no había vuelta atrás, mañana era su primer día. Además no era momento para ponerse otra ves a pensar en ello ya lo había hecho durante todo el verano antes de entregar la matrícula, sólo por ser becado le habían dado tres meses para pensárselo y lo entendía, pues tuvo que renunciar a mucho.

Se despertó con el sonido de un molesto despertador. Durante aproximadamente 5 minutos se debatió entre levantarse o pasar completamente del primer día de clase. Después de hacer su larga lista de pros y contras mentales, quedando empatados no le quedaba otro remedio que asistir. Antes de salir se miró al espejo de la entrada, ahora sí que parecía un niño rico, pantalones negros con la raya planchada, camisa blanca de botones, suéter azul oscuro con el emblema de la escuela y zapatos negros.

- Me pegaría una paliza *suspiro*

No le gustaba nada, así que para endulzar un poco el uniforme se fijó a la cabeza su gorra favorita, de terciopelo blanco y pintitas negras.

De camino al instituto vio que delante de él caminaba un muchacho más o menos de su edad, con un extraño color de pelo parecido al de un alga; llevaba el mismo uniforme. Mantuvo la distancia, la verdad es que no le apetecía hablar con nadie y mucho menos conocer a una persona nueva, pero no tardó mucho en volverse a fijar en dicho personaje, pues le sobresaltó un grito:

- ¡Zoro! ¡Oi, Zoro!- el peli verde se volvió, lo miró para luego sentir como alguien pasaba corriendo por su lado.

- Hey Luffy donde te metiste venías detrás y ya no estabas…- había dejado de mirarle fijamente ahora fijaba su mirada en el chico que había gritado.

- ¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta de que por aquí no es por donde venimos al instituto? ^^"

- Ah… ¿No?

- No.- dijo con cansancio en la vos.- Pero bueno… por aquí también se puede ir ¡Vamos!

El chico que había llamado al otro también vestía el uniforme, aunque llevaba los pantalones remangados casi hasta las rodillas y portaba un sombrero de paja y… ¡unas chanclas! "Bueno, al menos, yo no soy el que va a llamar la atención".

Por fin llegó a la entrada del instituto que tenía como nombre "New World High School". Leyó el cartel de la entrada que decía:

_**Presentación en el gimnasio norte.**_

- "¿Gimnasio norte? ¿¡Es que hay más de uno!" *suspiro* "¿Y dónde se supone que está?"- Entonces se oyó un grito.

- ¡Vamos Drake que ya llegamos tarde y quiero coger uno de los últimos asientos!- Esto lo gritó una chica de cabello largo, lacio y… ¿rosa?

- Ya voy Bonney…- dijo con pesadez.

Este último tenía el pelo anaranjado y una cicatriz en forma de "X" en el mentón. Decidió seguirlos. Lo más probable es que también fueran al gimnasio norte; mientras lo hacía se fijaba en las personas que lo rodeaban… "Aquí todo dios se viste como le da la gana".

Todas las chicas vestían con faldas, unas más largas otras más cortas, pero le parecía extraño que la chica a la que seguía no la llevara; en vez de eso tenía puesto unos shorts del mismo color que el del uniforme masculino y las mangas de la camisa estaban remangadas hasta los hombros, para rematar el conjunto llevaba puesto un sombrero ruso de color verde.

Por fin llegaron al gimnasio, era descomunal. Vio un tablón de anuncios en el cual ponía el número de la fila donde tenían que sentarse, a la clase a la que pertenecía le tocaba las dos filas que iban antes de las últimas, donde se sentaba 2º de Bachiller. Ya era la hora de que comenzara la ceremonia, así que entró, buscó la última de las dos filas que le correspondían a su clase y se sentó en el último asiento libre que se encontraba al lado del pasillo. Se fijó en que al chico que se encontraba a su lado no le pararon de temblar las piernas durante toda la presentación.

Fue un tostón, y abrió la ceremonia el director, llamado Sengoku, un tipo con una trenza en la barba y una gorra blanca en la que ponía "MARINE", además portaba en la parte superior de la gorra una gaviota. "Si es que es normal que la gente se vista como le venga en gana, con semejante director…". Después habló el subdirector, un hombre más o menos de la misma edad que el director, en cambio este tenía el pelo totalmente blanco y largo recogido con una coleta y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Aparte de estos dos había en total tres personas más, y suponía que tendrían que ser el jefe de estudios, el secretario y la orientadora, y así era.

Ya terminada la reunión vio como los alumnos se levantaban y se disponían a ir despejando el gimnasio progresivamente. Los que suponía que eran sus nuevos compañeros ya se habían levantado y hecho un corrillo al lado de las dos filas donde antes habían estado sentados. Allí también se encontraban los dos chicos que había visto en la mañana.

- Oi, Luffy, ese chico me da mala espina- dijo un chico de nariz larga el cual era el que había estado sentado al lado de nuestro protagonista.- Creo que me va a dar la enfermedad de .

- Tranquilo Ussop seguro que es buena gente SHISHISHISHI.

- Hola chicos- dijo un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos y extraña cicatriz triple en el ojo izquierdo-Ya sabéis que este año seré vuestro tutor ¿no?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿¡En serio!- dijo Luffy saltando a sus brazos y colgándose como un monito entusiasmado.

- Además tenemos un compañero nuevo este año- dijo esto acercándose por la espalda a nuestro protagonista y dándole una buena sonrisa, sin percatarse de que todavía tenía al monito colgado del cuello y la cintura.

- Hey…-dijo con indiferencia "que gente más rara".

- ¡Hola! Soy Luffy ¿y tú?- dijo el pelinegro descolgándose de su improvisada rama y acercándose a Law.

- Law, Trafalgar Law.


	2. Capítulo 2

**- Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son de Oda-sama.**

**- Perdónenme si en este capítulo, el anterior o los futuros localizan alguna falta ortográfica. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

- Law, Trafalgar Law

- Ahora que se tu nombre… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?– dijo el monito con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿¡Nani!- gritaron todos los que formaban el corrillo totalmente sorprendidos.

- Como te apetezca.- dijo Law con una sonrisa desafiante e indiferente.

- ¡Pues vale!– Luffy cogió a Law por la solapa de la camisa y se lo llevó a rastras con una mirada de incredulidad de sus amigos y de sorpresa por parte del arrastrado, pero antes de salir del gimnasio algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, lo paró en seco.

- ¡Oi! ¡Luffy!- llamaron al pelinegro.- ¿A dónde vas?... y… ¿con qué?

- ¡Ace!- exclamó el monito contento.- ¿Qué a donde voy? Pues a clase…

- Y… ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Ace con una gota escurriéndose por su nuca.

- Pos… ¡mi nuevo amigo!

- Ah… ¿Y se puede saber como se llama?- preguntó el llamado Ace con curiosidad.

- Se llama Law– dijo levantándolo del suelo por la solapa de la camisa.

- "¿Quién te ha dado esas confianzas?"-pensaron Ace y Law a la vez.

- Hola soy Ace el hermano mayor de Luffy.

- Hola…

- ¡Oi! Ace, ¿quién es vuestro amigo?- dijo un rubio acercándose.

- ¡Sabo!- dijo el monito encaramándose al rubio.

- Ya pasó Luffy, ya pasó…– dijo su rama.

- ¡Mira! este es Law- volvió a hacer el mismo gesto mostrando al susodicho, que todavía seguía en el suelo.

- Hola soy Sabo el hermano mayor de Luffy.

- Hola… un momento ¿quién es más grande?- preguntó extrañado.

- Pues Ace, por 6 meses.- dijo el rubio de nombre Sabo.

- A vale… "Dos hijos en 6 meses, no cuadra, pero me da igual…"

Una vez hechas las presentaciones Law empezó a fijarse en los dos hermanos de su nuevo "amigo". Ace era igual de moreno que Luffy, pero con el pelo un poco más largo y tenía unas lindas pecas. Era alto y fuerte, también llevaba el uniforme, aunque calzaba unas botas negras en lugar de los zapatos del uniforme, además tenía la blusa sin abotonar dejando ver una camisa roja. Sabo por su parte iba bien vestido con el uniforme al completo, incluida la chaqueta negra (y resultaba raro, pues muy pocas personas llevaban tanto el suéter como la chaqueta del uniforme que también tenía el emblema del instituto), era, como bien ya sabemos, rubio y de pelo rizado, sus ojos eran azules, todo lo contrario a sus hermanos que los tenían marrones.

Entonces sonó el timbre, Luffy volvió a coger a Law de la solapa de la camisa y se lo llevó a rastras seguido por sus compañeros para dirigirse a la siguiente clase. Según lo que estaba oyendo nuestro protagonista mientras era arrastrado, le tocaba Literatura con un tal Mihawk. Estaban llegando ya a la puerta cuando…

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el Marimo?- gritó un rubio.

Todos miraron alrededor, Law supuso que se referían al peli verde pues era el que faltaba.

- Déjalo, tarde o temprano llegará- dijo una pelirroja con indiferencia.

- Si Nami-chuan- dijo el rubio con un corazón en el único ojo que llevaba a la vista pues el otro lo llevaba oculto por el pelo.

Entraron a clase, y se dispusieron a coger sus sitios del año pasado. Law no sabía donde ponerse; eso sí, tenía claro que quería un sitio junto a la ventana y los sitios que estaban situados de esa manera estaban casi todos cogidos, solo sobraban dos asientos, uno situado detrás del primero que ya estaba ocupado por una chica de pelo azul oscuro y largo, de extrañas gafas y la camisa bastante abierta. Se sentó detrás de ella quedando libre sólo un asiento detrás de él. Aunque realmente quedaban dos porque también había uno al fondo de la clase junto a la ventana, pero ya tenía dueño, Luffy se había encargado de reservarlo, ponía claramente: _**S****itio de Zoro.**_

Antes de que llegara el profesor entraron los últimos alumnos, uno de ellos, un tipo alto, fornido y de pelo rojo como el fuego y totalmente de punta se colocó en el asiento de detrás. Vestía la camisa blanca del uniforme con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, y al contrario que Law que solo llevaba el suéter color azul marino del uniforme este solo llevaba la chaqueta negra sin abrochar, para sujetarse la llamarada que tenía como pelo utilizaba una banda, además calzaba unas Nike, estos últimos complementos eran negros también. No le dio mucha importancia pero su forma de ser le crispaba los nervios y eso que no le conocía.

Entró el profesor, un hombre alto de unos treinta y pocos años, de pelo negro ligeramente repeinado hacia atrás, tenía un andar elegante y sobrio. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se dispuso ha hablar.

- Hola como ya sabréis soy vuestro profesor de Literatura, mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk para los que no me conozcáis ya que veo que tenemos una cara nueva este curso.- dijo esto ultimo mirando fijamente a Law con esos penetrantes ojos de color miel parecidos a los de un halcón que tenía.- ¿Podríamos saber tu nombre?

- Claro… me llamo Trafalgar Law.- dijo con una clara indiferencia.

- Encantado señor Trafalgar… Entonces procedamos a pasar lista.

Y así, comenzó su terea pero…

- Roronoa Zoro…- dijo asiéndose una pausa- ¿Roronoa? "Este siempre igual".

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más se dirigió a la puerta y entró con un peli verde que andaba perdido en el pasillo cogido por una oreja.

- ¡Me haces daño!- se quejó.

- ¿A estas alturas y todavía no sabes donde están las clases? Siéntate anda.

- Mmm- gruñó el peli verde mientras se dirigía a su sitio reservado expresamente para él.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando sonó el timbre se dirigieron a Educación Física, a su profesor, llamado Smoker, se le notaba que la fijación que le tenía a Luffy pues le hizo correr diez vueltas más que a los demás únicamente por interrumpirlo cuando estaba explicando y decir: _**Tengo hambre**_. Acabada la hora todo el mundo se dirigió al lugar que le correspondía a cada grupo en la hora del recreo. Como Law no se conocía muy bien el instituto decidió irse con Luffy y los demás. El grupo del monito lo componía, aparte del peli verde llamado Zoro, una chica de pelo corto y anaranjado que recibía el nombre de Nami, se fijó que llevaba un tatuaje en el hombro y no sabría decir muy bien que simbolizaba, era una espiral donde parecía que colgaba de una de sus puntas una mandarina. También estaba el chico rubio que tenía una espiral por ceja y que había dado la voz de alarma cuando faltó el peli verde, que por lo que veía no se llevaban muy bien…

- ¡Marimo no le hables así a Nami-chuan!- dijo gritando e intentando darle una patada a éste.

- ¡No te metas Ero-cook!- se defendió de la intencionada patada.

Los últimos componentes eran el narizota que había estado sentado a su lado en la presentación y que por lo que estaba oyendo tenía pinta de ser un gran mentiroso, deduciéndolo por las historias fantásticas que le contaba a Luffy y a un muchacho pequeño de pelo marrón y ojos grandes llamado Chopper con pinta de ingenuo. Esta pandilla se reunía todos los recreos debajo de un frondoso árbol en el lateral izquierdo del edificio principal. Entonces alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Oye tú, Law- dijo el rubio de ceja espiralada- ¿En qué opción estás? ¿Ciencias o letras?

- Ciencias, ¿por qué?- pregunto secamente.

- Para saber con quién de nosotros te tocaba ahora, y puesto que estas en ciencias te toca con Nami-chuan, Chopper y Ussop.

- Y… ¿por qué cogiste ciencias?- preguntó el chaval de ojos grandes.- Si se puede saber…- dijo asustado al ver la mirada inexpresiva de Law.

- Porque quiero ser cirujano- dijo el interrogado.

- Entonces estudiaras medicina igual que yo- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

El recreo acabó y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, Inglés, con una mujer de grandes pechos y hermosa figura. Vestía chaqueta y falda negra, uniforme bastante formal si no fuera porque la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo dejaba ver más de lo debido sus pechos, por lo cual tenía a muchos de la clase hechizados (sobre todo a Sanji), recibía el nombre de Boa Hamcock.

Después de esa clase donde la profesora se pasó toda la hora mimando y admirando al pequeño monito la clase se dividió en ciencias y letras y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase. Law guiado por el niño de ojos grandes iba al laboratorio de Física y Química (a los de letras les tocaba Latín), estaban a punto de entrar cuando alguien se chocó con el y siguió de largo, indignado y dándose cuenta que era el pelirrojo que se sentaba detrás de él en clase de Literatura (su clase de siempre, excepto en asignaturas de doble opción o especiales) se dirigió a él y le dijo:

- Te podrías disculpar ¿no?- dijo con una ceja levantada.

- ¿¡Perdona!- dijo haciéndose el indignado- Yo no tengo por qué disculparme, no haber estado en medio.

- Pues no te disculpes gilipollas- dijo enfadado, enseñando el dedo corazón y a punto de darse la vuelta e irse.

- ¡Omae!- exclamó levantado su puño contra el pelinegro, el cual la detuvo quedándose enfrentados el uno al otro con poca distancia entre ellos.

- ¡Ya está bien!- gritó el profesor Smoker- Si queréis pelear hacedlo en la calle- dijo separándolos.

- Tsch- gruñó el pelirrojo y se fue a la clase.

- ¿Qué señor Law? ¿Llega nuevo y ya se está metiendo con los más problemáticos de colegio?

- Mire usted- dijo yéndose a la clase sin esperar, ni querer una respuesta.

La asignatura la impartía también una mujer, llamada Califa. Echó un vistazo a la clase y vio que todos estaban colocados por parejas en distintas encimeras con su fregadero y fogón cada una para hacer las prácticas. La profesora, entonces, se dio cuenta de que todos ya estaban emparejados excepto el nuevo.

- Señor Law siéntese con el señor Eustass- dijo señalando al pelirrojo con el que se acababa de enfrentar.

- "¡¿Qué? Lo que me faltaba" Mmm…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

- "Lo que me faltaba" Mmm- gruñó Law dirigiéndose al asiento señalado.

Se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y éste lo miró con cara de: Dime algo y de aquí vas al hospital, así que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle de manera irónica. Llegando al final de la clase la profesora dio una última instrucción para su clase:

- Acuérdense de que la persona con la que están sentados en estos momentos será su pareja de laboratorio para todo el curso a no ser que yo…

¡Me niego!- saltó Kidd.

- Por favor, Eustass, hieres mis sentimientos- dijo su compañero haciéndose el indignado.

- Señor Eustass, si no le gusta esto, no hace falta que venga a clase, porque no sólo será en esta asignatura, pues acordé con el profesor de biología Aokiji que se mantendrían los mismos equipos de laboratorio, siempre y cuando trabajen bien. Y por si lo estaba pensando, no lo cambiaré de pareja porque no hagan los trabajos.

-Que pena, Eustass querido, no te va a quedar más remedio que aguantarme- esto provocó una carcajada general y el enfado del pelirrojo.

Entonces sonó la campana.

- Muérete.- terminó por decir antes de salir echando humo de la clase.

- Oh… me encantan ese tipo de piropos.

No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba chincharlo, "Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien".

Por fin la última clase, tocaba informática y era impartida por un tipo la mar de extraño aunque a esas alturas de la mañana ya no le extrañaba nada. Tenía el pelo celeste arreglado en un tupé agarrado con unas finas gafas de sol y un tatuaje en cada parte posterior de sus brazos que juntándolos formaban una estrella, diciendo cada vez que lo hacía la coletilla "Suuuperrrr!" era algo molesto pero impartía la materia bastante bien.

Sonó el timbre señalando el final de las clases y la mayoría de los alumnos salieron escopeteados del instituto. Law se dirigía a la entrada acompañado de sus "nuevos amigos". Entonces le dijo el monito:

- Nosotros nos vamos por la izquierda ¿y tú?

- Yo voy por la bocacalle de enfrente- dijo Law con indiferencia.

- Ah… ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana!

Law se fue levantando una mano en forma de despedida y sin voltearse mientras seguía caminando, se iba ha su casa. Luffy y su pandilla seguían caminando, hasta que se encontraron un callejón que desaparecía hacia la derecha por donde se metió el peli verde.

- ¡Hasta mañana Zoro! Shishishi

- Hasta mañana

Zoro desapareció, así, en la oscuridad del callejón…

- Luffy… ¿no te parece extraño que en los cuatro años y medio que llevamos conociendo a Zoro nunca hallamos ido a su casa o hablado con su tutor?- le preguntó Nami.

- No y me da igual, es mi amigo y confío en él- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y así siguieron su camino de vuelta a casa, con bromas, golpes y peleas tontas. Mientras tanto Zoro regresaba a casa, desde no hace más de cuatro años vivía con su tutor legal pues sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y no tenía más familia. El hombre que lo había acogido fue muy amable ayudándolo cuando más lo necesitaba y estando ahí para sacarlo del hoyo.

Al fin llegó al edificio en el que vivía con dicho sujeto, exactamente en el ático de aquel lujoso edificio. Subió en el ascensor y buscó las llaves para abrir la puerta, entró cerrándola tras de sí.

- Por fin llegas- dijo el misterioso hombre.

- Tuve que dar el rodeo de siempre para que no vieran donde vivo, si te parece- dijo refunfuñado.

- Me parece, pero no te pongas a la defensiva.

- No me pongo a la defensiva, solo es que esa pregunta era innecesaria.

- Como sea, la comida ya está lista vete a lavarte las manos.

- Está bien Mihawk.

* * *

Por otro lado, en una casa de decoración oscura en la otra punta de la ciudad veíamos a un pelirrojo sentado en el sofá de su salón, pensativo…

- "Pero que coño… ¿por qué sigo pensando en ese tipo?" Joder…

No se explicaba por qué desde que había interactuado con ese engreído sabelotodo no había podido alejarlo de su mente. Encima lo había humillado delante de toda la clase. No tenía suficiente con la "mierda" de curso, que según él, se le presentaba como para ahora tener que soportar a otro niñato. Y si eso no fuera poco lo tenía de compañero de laboratorio en dos asignaturas, sólo esperaba que en tecnología no lo tuviera como compañero. Para poder despejarse decidió ir a dar una vuelta, pero sabía que acabaría en el mismo lugar de siempre, el cementerio.

* * *

En otro hogar lejos de allí se encontraba nuestro querido monito abriendo la puerta de la calle mientras se peleaba de modo cariñoso con su hermano mayor mientras el mediano observaba la escena, pero esto no duró mucho siendo la pelea interceptada por el puño del "amor" de su abuelo que estaba enfadado porque los muchachos no habían saludado al entrar. El abuelo de Luffy era un hombre mayor de unos 60 años de edad con el pelo canoso y fuerte personalidad llamado Garp. Se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa disponiéndose a comer hasta que tocaron la puerta.

- Ya abro yo- dijo Sabo. Abrió la puerta y por poco el susto lo mata.

- ¿¡Que pasó familia!- gritó un hombre, entrando según la puerta fue abierta.

- Tú… - susurró Garp con un aura siniestra.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Shanks!- dijo el menor colgándose del nombrado.

- ¡Apártate de mi nieto!- gritó Garp.

- Tranquilo hombre… no lo voy a matar.

- Pero eres una mala influencia para ellos, así que te vuelvo y te repito por enésima ves desde que nos conocimos… ¡Aléjate de mi familia!

- Ya estate tranquilo tranquilo Gigi… - intentó calmarlo Ace.

- ¡¿Cómo que Gigi? ¡Soy tu abuelo carajo!- exclamó arreándole un severo capón.

- Tranquilo señor Garp- dijo Sabo intentando calmar la situación.

- Bueno… ¿y que hay para comer?- preguntó Shanks sentado ya a la mesa acompañado de Luffy.

- Omae…- escupió entre dientes el abuelo pero se calmó de golpe al ver al menor tan contento.- Siempre acabamos igual.

Ace dispuso un comensal más en la mesa y Sabo sirvió la comida a todos. Garp no toleraba a Shanks porque cuando fue su subordinado en la Marina éste había rechazado un importante cargo que le habían ofrecido, no solo quedándose ahí la cosa había dimitido no queriendo saber nunca más de dicha institución y haciéndose profesor. Por ese motivo también era que tenía tan estrecha relación con sus nietos, los había visto crecer y le había costado acercarse a ellos (a unos más que a otros), ahora no podía romper esos lazos y menos los que tenía con Luffy… era especial para él.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Y allí estaba yo, sentado enfrente de esa lápida, era lo que hacía desde hace tres meses, desde el accidente. Me he jurado a mí mismo que no me acercaría a nadie nunca más, por la seguridad de esa persona y, por qué no decirlo, por el simple hecho egoísta de que no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hice, si volviera a pasar lo mismo no sé si lo resistiría otra vez. Es por eso que no quiero que ese niñato de Law se me acerque, porque tarde o temprano saldrá herido así que prefiero ganarme su odio como he hecho con todas las personas que me rodeaban en los viejos tiempos, el tiempo en que era feliz…

_Flashback_

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, como siempre no mostraba sentimientos en mi rostro, pero solo era para aparentar, sabía con quien tenía que mostrarlo…

- ¡Oi Kidd!– me gritó Luffy colgándose de mi espalda, sí, sorprendentemente antes éramos muy amigos.

- Luffy ¿te puedes bajar de mi espalda?- le pregunté con una vena en mi frente.

- Nop.

- Está bien… - Estirando mis brazos logré alcanzar su espalda y agarrar su chaqueta, asiendo un gesto rápido, y por qué no decirlo, brusco, logré quitármelo de encima, caminé unos metros con Luffy cogido por la solapa de la camisa y alzándolo, es evidente que yo soy mucho más alto que él aunque tengamos la misma edad- Hola Ace, Sabo, creo que esto es vuestro y haber si lo controlas un poco- dije lo último mirando a Ace.

- Gracias Kidd… ¡Luffy, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Mientras me alejaba se oía como Ace reñía a Luffy, me llevaba bastante bien con los tres hermanos pero el más pequeño era demasiado afectivo para mi gusto. Llegué a la clase de matemáticas, y allí estaba él, mi mejor amigo, la única persona que me ha apoyado, ayudado y comprendido.

- Buenos días Kidd.

- Buenos días Killer.

- Killer, era mi amigo desde la infancia, que comprendía lo que era tener un padre como el mío, aún siendo él una persona de clase media y que había entrado a este instituto gracias a una beca, porque era muy inteligente. Tan inteligente que le ofrecieron una beca para irse estudiar a Inglaterra, pero lo rechazó, por mi culpa, porque no quería dejarme solo, era más que un amigo, era un hermano. Su aspecto no me importaba pero por lo que había oído era bastante popular entre las chicas del instituto. Siendo un poco más bajo que yo, y más, perdón, mucho más moreno de piel que yo, tenía una larga cabellera rubia que llamaba bastante la atención, cuando caminábamos por una calle céntrica mucha gente se nos quedaba mirando, sobre todo las chicas aunque a mí no me interesaban esas cosas, y a él, que yo supiera, tampoco.

Me senté a su lado, y me quedé en silencio contemplando el ir y venir de mis compañeros de clase hasta que alguien perturbó mis pensamientos.

- ¡Kidd, baka, no te dije que quedábamos todos juntos en Sabondy!- me dijo pegándome un capón.

- ¡No te pases mujer!- dije frotándome la zona de la cabeza afectada.

- ¡Claro que me paso, te dejé bien claro que no podías faltar!

- Ya tranquila Bonney, a mí también se me olvidó- dijo Killer, con semblante tranquilo- no es justo que la pagues solo con él.

- ¡Venga ya Killer, por el amor de dios! Todo el mundo sabe que no fuiste porque al recordárselo a Kidd él te dijo que no tenía ganas y por eso te quedaste con él, siempre es la misma historia.

- Eso es verdad Killer, todos sabemos que según lo que haga Kidd harás tú.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro Drake?- dije en tono de mosqueo.

- Nadie, pero creo tener derecho a opinar.

- Vámonos Drake, y ustedes dos, mañana también quedaremos todos en Sabondy, espero que estéis, sino te la ganas Kidd- dijo Bonney para luego irse, llevándose a Drake a rastras.

- ¿Irás Kidd?

- Supongo que sí, no tengo ganas de que me monte otro numerito en la clase- dije mientras observaba las miradas del resto de la clase.

Terminaron las clases y me fui para mi casa, en ese entonces aún vivía con mi padre, un multimillonario dueño de una de las compañías automovilísticas más prosperas del país. No me llevaba muy bien con él pero compartía su pasión por los coches, aunque en los últimos años he notado su decaída de pasión por el mundillo. Llegué a mi casa y según habría la puerta me encontré con mi padre, era a penas más alto que yo, su pelo del mismo tono al mío, quizás un poco más oscuro, pero con un corte más tradicional.

- ¿A dónde vas papá?

- A trabajar, ¿qué crees?- me dijo mientras me transmitía una cálida sonrisa y desordenaba mi cabellera.

- *Tch* Odio que hagas eso.- dije mirando de reojo.

- Y por eso lo hago.

Mi padre siempre me había parecido un tipo normal, si que tenía sus cabreos por algunas de mis acciones pero no era muy estricto. Hasta el día después de ese, que fue cuando todo cambió…

_Fin del Flashback_

Me levanté y me dirigí a la salida del cementerio, sin darme cuenta ya se había hecho de noche. Caminaba tranquilamente por una avenida comercial cuando cierto cartel me llamó la atención "Bar Sabondy, que recuerdos". Me decidí a entrar cerciorándome antes por la ventana que no hubiera nadie conocido excepto los trabajadores del local. Una vez dentro me senté en la barra.

- ¿Qué desea…? ¡Kidd! Hombre Kidd cuanto tiempo, no venías por aquí desde que… o… perdona… no quería…

- Tranquila Makino, no pasa nada

- Makino era una de las empleadas del local y la copropietaria, tenía el cabello corto y de un color verde oscuro, era muy buena y amable.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

- Hola Shakky… ¿qué tal tu vida?- dije con algo de ironía en mi vos.

- Sabes que no te voy a vender alcohol ¿verdad, Kidd?

- ¿Ni si quiera una birra?

- No sé… bueno como aparentas los 18 perfectamente te venderé, pero solo una- dijo en tono serio.

- Gracias Shakky…

Después de que me sirvieran la bebida me la tomé sentado en la barra del bar, absorto en mis pensamientos. Hasta que Makino me dijo algo que me hizo reaccionar…

Kidd, ha llamado Bonney para reservar una mesa para dentro de una hora, te lo digo porque… yo sé que no quieres ver a los demás y si me dejas preguntar, la verdad es que no entiendo el por qué- me miraba con preocupación y por mucho que me preguntase eso yo sabía perfectamente que ella ya se imaginaba el por qué de mi actitud hacia mis viejos amigos.

- Gracias Makino, me voy- dije depositando el botellín vacío en la barra, al igual que el dinero que este costaba- y por favor no les digas que he estado aquí, me harías un gran favor.

Abandoné el bar y seguí caminando con rumbo desconocido, pues lo menos que quería era encerrarme en casa; la calle, para ser lunes estaba llena de gente que iba de aquí para allá con prisas, "¿por qué tienen tanta prisa?, total, la vida se acaba para todo el mundo, ¿para qué ir con prisas y no disfrutarla?" ese pensamiento era ya habitual en mi cabeza desde el accidente.

Llegué a casa sobre las once de la noche, no me acuerdo muy bien por donde estuve, sólo sé que no entré a ningún negocio, lo único que hice fue caminar. Estaba cansado así que me tomé una ducha y me acosté, no tenía hambre. Sin darme cuenta del tiempo sonó el despertador, como desde hace muchas noches atrás, no puede dormir. No merecía la pena quedarme en casa, me vestí con lo que siempre llevaba al instituto y salí. Me llevó algún tiempo llegar, era jueves, 7:45 de la mañana, un cuarto de hora antes de la primera clase, tocaba Tecnología con el profesor Iceburng, era mi asignatura preferida, esperaba poder despejarme. Entré al taller de tecnología, no había nadie, me senté en uno de los bancos de trabajo que estaba al lado de la ventana. Cuándo estaba a punto de irme y divagar por mis pensamientos se abrió la puerta, no fue abierta de forma brusca, todo lo contrario, se abrió de manera suave y algo adormilada, pero entonces descubrí quien la estaba abriendo, era el niñato de Law. Se la tenía jurada pero a esas horas no estaba para jaleos. Él simplemente se sentó… "¿qué haces sentado a mi lado inútil?" fue lo único que pensé mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Él no dijo nada, simplemente sacó un libro de lectura, que según lo que vi era de medicina, y se puso a leer. Después de bastante tiempo estaba a punto de irme otra ves a mi mundo cuando un apunte mental pasó fugaz por mi cabeza "los bancos de trabajo son de dos, esas dos personas serán un equipo de taller ¡mierda!" justo cuando iba a decirle que se sentara en otro sitio porque no lo quería de compañero va y entra el profesor seguido de algunos de los alumnos.

- Señor Eustass, que temprano ha llegado y veo que ya tiene compañero de taller pero me sorprende que sea el nuevo alumno, aunque me alegro que esté socializando de nuevo.

- ¡Él no será mi compañero! Se sentó aquí porque quiso pero justo cuando le iba a decir va usted y entra.

- Eustass…*snif* ¿no me quieres?- me dijo Law con cara de perrito abandonado y lagrimas falsas.

- Señor Eustass no me parece de buen compañero, ni persona, que ahora rechace así al señor… ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- Trafalgar Law

- Al señor Law, además no le va a quedar otro remedio, todos sus compañeros ya están dispuestos por parejas- según dijo esto miré hacia los lados y lo comprobé para después mirar a la ventana.

- *Tch*- gruñí con fastidio y miré de reojo a Law que estaba la mar de feliz, y desde mi punto de vista tenía malicia en la mirada.

- Oh… Eustass ¿me aceptas? ¡Qué feliz me haces!

- "Será falso"- fue lo único que me dio tiempo a pensar pues la clase empezaba.

El profesor Iceburng, un hombre sereno y con buena planta empezó la clase comentándonos como sería la asignatura ese año. Al final de la clase nos dijo lo siguiente:

Para saber lo que sois capaces de hacer, haréis por parejas un proyecto, el mismo lo dejo a vuestra elección, los materiales a utilizar también sois libres de elegirlos. Me lo entregaréis para el jueves de la semana que viene. Si me gusta puede que os suba la nota de este trimestre. Eso es todo por hoy, podéis ir recogiendo.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando…

- Ne~ Eustass~ - era Law el que me llamaba y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al oírselo decir de esa manera.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- dije con molestia.

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer de proyecto?

- Y a ti que te importa.

- Mucho soy tu compañero, no sé, digo yo.- dijo alzando los hombros.

- "Mierda es verdad" Ya veremos- dije de forma cortante y me fui.

La siguiente hora tocaba Matemáticas, así que nos juntamos con nuestros compañeros de letras en el aula correspondiente a nuestro curso, ellos habían tenido Música, así que venían la mar de contentos, y no me extrañaba, el profesor Brook era bastante curioso y divertido. Me senté en mi asiento y me dispuse a mirar por la ventana dando gracias a quien sabe que deidad porque en esta clase no tendría al estúpido de Law al lado. "Hablando del rey de Roma", Law entraba por la puerta y setándose enfrente de mí. "¿¡Pero que coño!". Entonces me acordé; antes de la pelea que tuvimos, él ya se había agenciado ese asiento. "Me cago en todo lo que se menea".

Todos ya estaban sentados para cuando entró el profesor Rayleing, que además era el subdirector del instituto. La clase transcurrió como cualquier otra de principio de curso. Law, gracias a dios, no molestó. En la última clase antes del recreo tocaba Geografía o Historia, según si fueras de ciencias o letras respectivamente. La clase de Geografía la impartía el Jefe de Estudios, un hombre alto fuerte y con un gran bigote blanco en forma de luna, además también era el tutor de segundo de bachiller. No hubo nada destacable en la clase excepto el increíble reconocimiento que le daba el profesor a Nami por su excelente rapidez para distinguir las distintas geografías, climas, y mares.

Llegó el recreo y me fui al lugar de siempre, la azotea del instituto. No había cenado ni desayunado así que me comí medio bocadillo, simplemente no quería desmayarme en medio de una clase. Desde la parte de la azotea donde estaba sentado llegaba a ver a Luffy y su pandilla, también estaba Law; él leía un libro mientras los demás hacían lo típico, Zoro y Sanji peleaban mientras el último agasajaba a Nami que estaba haciendo unos mapas sentada al lado de Ussop que le contaba una historia a Chopper y al cabecilla del grupo que a su vez intentaba robarle el bocadillo a Law de su mochila. Todo era normal hasta que llegó Ace, pegándole al monito e impidiendo que este robara el bocadillo. Para mi entender, puesto que no oía lo que decían, Law le agradeció a Ace, entonces, algo se torció dentro de mí al ver como Ace se acercaba más de la cuenta al agradecido y lo cogía por la barbilla, me tensé, "Pero que va ha hacer ese estúpido". Sino entendía lo que se decían en tono normal, menos oí lo que le susurró Ace a Law, sólo sé que este se separó bruscamente cogió su maleta y se fue corriendo al interior del edificio. Lo último que vi de la escena fue como Luffy le echaba la bronca a su hermano. Si la escena había sido confusa, mis sentimientos lo eran más, ¿qué me pasaba?, no era normal. De repente se abrió la puerta de la azotea y salió un rápido Law cerrándola bruscamente y con respiración acelerada, ¿estaba… asustado?

- Estúpido… ¿cómo se le ocurre decirme eso?- dijo en casi un suspiro, pero perfectamente audible, y todavía sin darse cuenta de que estaba presente.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, bueno ^^" las únicas dos pero estoy feliz de que os guste y creo haberos contestado a las dos por separado si en cualquier caso no os ha llegado comunicádmelo porque todavía no entiendo muy bien la página y es posible que me equivocara. Gracias nuevamente por leer. Que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Martes por la mañana, suena mi despertador, lo apago, me levanto con desgana. Desayuno un par de tostadas con un zumo para no atragantarme y me preparo para ir al instituto. Estaba tan dormido que iba por la calle en donde se encuentra mi casa medio dormido, así que, una de dos, o me sé el recorrido de memoria, o tengo un sexto sentido, porque no me choqué con nada. De mi casa al instituto había como diez minutos a pie, y no tenía la necesidad de meterme por callejuelas, lo único que tenía que hacer era girar un par de veces a la izquierda con sus rectas entre medio. Me fijé que en el camino me cruzaba con una panadería-dulcería, decidí comprarme el bocadillo para la mañana allí, por suerte estaba abierto desde temprano porque hacían el pan ellos mismos, esto se percibía por el agradable olor que desprendía, los dulces también parecían bastante apetecibles. Todavía sin terminar de despejarme divisé el portón del instituto. Cuando llegué a las puertas de éste me di cuenta de que quedaba un cuarto de hora aproximadamente para la primera clase, algo que me hizo pensar… "¡¿A qué ahora me levanté?". A primera tocaba Tecnología y me dirigía al taller que me había indicado Chopper el día anterior. No sé como logré abrí la puerta porque no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para ello. Para mi sorpresa no era el único que había llegado antes de tiempo, Kidd también estaba allí. Aún con la picardía suficiente para esas horas de la mañana me senté a su lado y saqué uno de mis libros de medicina de los que me habían quedado por leer la tarde anterior, se titulaba "Operaciones quirúrgicas: complicaciones". Sorprendentemente no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar por la ventana, pero se notaba que estaba algo tenso por tenerme al lado, justo cuando empezó a relajarse llegó el profesor.

- Señor Eustass, que temprano ha llegado y veo que ya tiene compañero de taller pero me sorprende que sea el nuevo alumno, aunque me alegro que esté socializando de nuevo.

- ¡Él no será mi compañero! Se sentó aquí porque quiso pero justo cuando le iba a decir va usted y entra.

- Eustass…*snif* ¿no me quieres?- dije asiéndome la víctima, parece que me había despertado del golpe.

- Señor Eustass no me parece de buen compañero, ni persona, que ahora rechace así al señor… ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- Trafalgar Law

- Al señor Law, además no le va a quedar otro remedio, todos sus compañeros ya están dispuestos por parejas- según dijo esto el profesor se me encendió una bombilla. "Jujuju ahora si que voy a poder chincharlo todo lo que quiera, me va a tener hasta en la sopa".

- Tch- gruñó, algo que me sorprendió bastante fue que no puso ninguna otra pega y se limitó a mirar otra vez por la ventana. En mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

- Oh… Eustass ¿me aceptas? ¡Qué feliz me haces!- le respondí con una sutil sonrisa y ojos llenos de falsa felicidad.

- "Será falso"- iba a replicar pero ya empezaba la clase así que no le di importancia.

El profesor que impartía la asignatura no era muy mayor, tendría como unos 40 máximos, vestía con taje a rayas rojas y naranjas con camias de los mismos tonos. Era un hombre bastante sereno y serio, se notaba que sabía lo que hacía. Al final de la clase y antes de que tocara nos comentó…

- Para saber lo que sois capaces de hacer, haréis por parejas un proyecto, el mismo lo dejo a vuestra elección, los materiales a utilizar también sois libres de elegirlos. Me lo entregaréis para el jueves de la semana que viene. Si me gusta puede que os suba la nota de este trimestre. Eso es todo por hoy, podéis ir recogiendo.

Cuando me di cuenta Kidd estaba a punto de irse, para que no se fuera lo llamé.

- Ne~ Eustass~ - no sabía de donde me había salido esa voz pero seguí el jugo pues había logrado arrancarle un escalofrío "jeje".

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo con molestia.

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer de proyecto?- lo mire con ojos de niño pequeño interesado en los movimientos del otro.

- Y a ti que te importa.

- Mucho soy tu compañero, no sé, digo yo.

- "Mierda es verdad" Ya veremos- creo que se acababa de dar cuenta así que lo dejé pasar por esta vez y se fue.

Yo también me iba a ir cuando alguien me llamó:

- Oi… Law… Bu-bu-buenos dí-días- me llamó y saludó Ussop "¿Lo sigo intimidando o qué?"

- Buenos días Law- dijo el niño de ojos grandes, aún me seguía preguntándome como podía tener la misma edad que los demás.

- Buenos días.

- Ahora toca mates con Rayleing-san ¿vienes?- dijo Nami apareciendo por detrás de estos dos.

- Vale…- fue lo único que dije.

De camino a la clase Nami llamó mi atención.

- Oi… te estás haciendo muy amigo de Kidd ¿no?

- No sé si llamarlo así, simplemente me ha tocado con él, me gusta mucho molestarlo- dije esto último con cara de satisfacción.

- Pues ten cuidado, no es fácil acercarse a él. Preferirá hacerte su peor enemigo antes de que te acerques demasiado.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- tenía curiosidad no sabía a que había venido eso.

- Aunque no lo creas, antes él y Luffy eran amigos y nos juntábamos todos, incluyendo a otras personas de la clase como Bonney, Drake o Hawkins. Pero…- entonces dejó de hablar- Mira ya llegamos a la clase- entró y se puso hablar con otra chica de la clase de larga cabellera azul. Me había dejado con dudas pero no le di más importancia y entré también sentándome dónde me correspondía.

Tenía a Kidd detrás, pero no tenía ganas de molestarlo pues la clase de matemáticas estaba siendo interesante, el profesor, que resultó ser el subdirector tenía un semblante serio pero con chispa. La hora transcurrió de lo más normal y sin percances. Lo siguiente era Geografía, la impartía un hombre alto y con un gran bigote blanco en forma de luna llamado Edward Newgate. La hora transcurrió sorprendiéndome la inteligencia de Nami en este campo.

Sonó la campana, por fin la esperada hora del recreo. Me fui otra vez con Luffy y compañía. Me senté a seguir leyendo mi libro, todo iba normal y estaba más centrado en leer el libro que en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor hasta que algo llamó especialmente mi atención.

- ¡Auch! ¡Ace, ya casi tenía el bocadillo!- dijo Luffy haciendo morritos.

- ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir Luffy! No se roba la comida de la gente- entonces me di cuenta de a quién quería robar el bocadillo era a mí.

- Gracias- dije con simpleza, mientras guardaba el libro y me levantaba.

- Oh… pero si es el nuevo- de repente se me acercó más de la cuenta con cara pícara- Sabes… creo que no te he dado la bienvenida como es debido- ya nada separaba nuestros cuerpos, me estaba poniendo nervioso, me cogió el mentón y me dijo al oído con voz seductora- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa después del instituto y te la doy como dios manda?- Me quedé en blanco solo puede reaccionar de una manera.

- ¡¿Pero a ti qué cojones te pasa gilipoyas?- dije pegándole un empujón y tirándolo al piso. Cogí la mochila y aunque quería irme de manera serena, no sé cómo, terminé corriendo.

Entré al edificio principal y corrí tanto como me dieron las piernas y cuando las escaleras dejaron de ascender entré a la primera puerta que encontré y la cerré de golpe.

- Estúpido… ¿cómo se le ocurre decirme eso?- dije en un susurro, no sabía por qué pero estaba nervioso.

- Mmm vaya con que el señor se puede poner nervioso- esa voz, la reconocí al instante, me quedé blanco del golpe.

- "No puede ser…"- el susto y la sorpresa no me cabía en el cuerpo- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!- dije intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

- Siempre vengo aquí a la hora de recreo ¿algún problema?

- No…

- ¿¡Qué!, ya se te lanzo Ace al cuello? Mucho estaba tardando…

- ¡Y tú cómo coño lo sabes!- estaba en shock, no sé ni como logré que el alma no se me saliera del cuerpo. Los sudores fríos me recorrían todo el cuerpo.

- Lo vi todo desde aquí, oír, lo que se dice oír, no oí nada. Pero lo vas ha empeorar si sigues huyendo de él, lo que haces es que se sienta más atraído por ti- parecía que ya había pasado por la experiencia.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?, ¿a caso contigo hizo lo mismo?- dije mirándolo de refilón y poniendo morritos.

- ¡Ni de coña!- dijo con una venita en la frente e indignado.

- Vale, tranquilo hombre- dije intentando apaciguarlo- Bueno si miro el lado positivo, que me haya dicho lo que me dijo significa que resulto atractivo a todos los públicos- dije en una atmósfera rosa que no supe muy bien de donde había salido.

- Yo sigo sin verlo- dijo mirándome al rabillo del ojo.

- Por cierto Eustass, ya que estamos, ¿qué va a pasar con lo de tecnología?

- No lo sé- dijo poniendo los brazos en la nuca y apoyándose en la pared tras de sí, me agaché flexionando las rodillas para ponerme a la misma altura que él.

- Pero hay que entregarlo para el Jueves que viene y me gustaría hacerlo cuanto antes- dije haciendo morritos

- Pues hazlo tú.

- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo los dos, baaaka!- dije pegándole un capón.

- ¿¡Pero a ti que te pasa estúpido!

- Es que parece que no quieres hacer el trabajo- dije alzando la voz, ya me tenía cansado y no quería suspender la asignatura, por lo cual necesitaba puntuación extra.

- ¿Qué día?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡¿Qué, qué día quedamos joder?- dijo con una pequeña vena en la frente.

- ¿Que tal el viernes?- dije con cara feliz.

- Como quieras…

El resto del recreo estuve sentado junto a Kidd leyendo mi libro y comiendo mi bocadillo casi robado. "Que bueno está, creo que me lo compraré siempre allí", él se limitó a dormir. Cuando sonó la campana dando fin al recreo guarde mi libro y me dispuse a levantarme pero me fijé que seguía durmiendo.

- Oi… Kidd…- dije zarandeándolo suavemente.- Oi… "Se ve lindo durmiendo… ¡¿pero que coño digo?"

- Mmm…- fue lo único que dijo por un instante hasta que abrió los ojos- ¡Ah! ¡¿Que haces?

- Despertándote- lo dije sin darme cuenta de que estaba más cerca de él que antes.

- ¿Me dormí?

- Sí, ¿tan extraño te parece?

- A estas alturas de mi vida sí- dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía su mochila, yo lo imité y bajé tras él por la escalera hasta llegar al piso donde teníamos la siguiente clase.

Caminábamos por el pasillo cuando nos encontramos a Luffy y un chico rubio (que no era Sabo) con cabeza en forma de piña. El moreno se me acercó y me paré a ver que me quería decir, pero me mosqueaban algunas cosas: 1º Luffy estaba triste (raro), 2º El cabeza piña también se acercó (¿quién diantres es?), y 3º Kidd se paró junto conmigo (raro, muuuyyy raro).

- Law…, gomen- dijo el monito muy apenado y casi a punto de llorar.

- ¿Por qué?- dije extrañado y algo asustado.

- Por lo que te hizo mi hermano, siempre hace lo mismo, perdónalo por favor.

- No pasa nada Luffy, tú no te tienes por qué disculparte. Eso sí, a la próxima lo mato.

- Tanto como matarlo no, pero no se lo permitas y si le tienes que dar le das- dijo el cabeza piña.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- dije con una ceja levantada.

- Perdón, me presento, soy Marco amigo de Ace, bueno, y de sus hermanos.

- Hola… ¡espera! ¿¡y tú cómo te enteraste!- exclamé con cara de sorpresa.

- Me lo contó Luffy, porque como no quiere perder tu amistad me dijo que interviniera, por eso, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Yo me encargaré de controlar a Ace.

- Gracias… supongo "Bueno dos de las tres incógnitas resueltas".

- Vaya Kidd que alegría que por fin hables con alguien- dijo Marco de repente.

- A ti que te importa- respondió para luego irse enfadado.

La conversación ya terminada el cabeza piña se despidió.

- Bueno, adiós Luffy. Law, un gusto.

- Adiós Marco- se despidió el monito felizmente.

- Igualmente- respondí con simpleza.

Me apresuré a alcanzar a Kidd para que me dijera lo que tocaba, lo menos que me apetecía era perderme y por suerte no lo había perdido de vista.

- Oi, Kidd, ¿qué toca?

- Biología.

- Bi-o-lo-gí-a - dije con estrellas en los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó sin mirarme y con el semblante serio.

- Sí, me encanta- dije con media sonrisa en un pequeño tono de indiferencia, entonces tuve una idea para desconcertarlo- Y ahora me gusta más porque soy tu compañero- dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Quéeeee?- me exclamó con asombro notable. "Objetivo conseguido" pensé y entré a la clase.

Él entró tras de mí totalmente perplejo y nos sentamos en una las encimeras más cercanas a la mesa del profesor. Sí, o sí, en esta asignatura también tendríamos que ser compañeros de laboratorio. Cuando por fin reparé en mirar al profesor sólo pude pensar una cosa "Vaya muermo de tío". Llevaba un antifaz para dormir puesto y se notaba que estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en este. Tenía el cabello rizado y negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello más o menos y de labios bastantes gruesos. A los cinco minutos de clase se despertó, se levantó el antifaz y todo el mundo calló de repente, "O infunde respeto o es raro verlo despierto" fue lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza, cuando por fin pude ver su mirada noté que era algo fría pero cansada y soñadora, nada penetrante como otras que había visto.

- Umñ…- todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que iba a decir y a la expectativa- ¿Qué pasó?- resultado: decepción general de la clase- Ah… es verdad, ¿dónde están mis modales?... Buenos tardes. Soy Aokiji, vuestro profesor de Biología.

- Buenas tardes- dijo toda la clase a coro, menos algunos como Kidd o yo que pasamos de contestar.

- Bueno empezaré explicando las normas del laboratorio y cómo evaluaré mi asignatura…

Se pasó toda la hora habla que te habla, como la mayoría de los profesores en los primeros días de clase. La siguiente clase fue… ¿rara? Creo que si dijera eso me quedaría corto.

- Buenas tardes, soy el profesor Enel y soy Dios.

Era un nuevo profesor según los alumnos que habían estado toda su vida de secundaría en el centro. Era alto, y tenía unas orejas con lóbulos bastante largos, y de su mirada de sádico, mejor no hablamos porque lo que me digan a mí se queda corto.

La última hora a la que todo el personal llegaba con la lengua limpiando el piso fue para plástica o más específicamente dibujo técnico-gráfico. El profesor no era del otro mundo pero tenía una extraña forma de expresarles a las chicas de la clase que no podían venir vestidas al instituto de aquellas formas tan provocativas…

- ¡Nami, desvergonzada cómprate una falda más larga!- le dijo mientras entraba-¡Porche abotónate esa camisa por el amor de dios!- le dijo a la que entraba detrás de la pelirroja.

Así fue durante toda la clase, y las chicas, en cuanto más decía, más le molestaban. El aula tenía mesas individuales de dibujo y los útiles necesarios para la signatura, al fondo había un tablón de corcho que según el profesor, de nombre Paulie, era para colgar los mejores trabajos. Este sujeto era bastante joven, no haría muchos años que estaba ejerciendo la carrera, tenía el pelo rubio y largo hasta los hombros. Se notaba a la legua que fumaba y por el intenso olor lo más probable es que fueran puros.

Terminó la hora y todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, yo, personalmente, me lo tomé con calma. En la puerta principal me esperaba Luffy y los demás, pero a medida que me iba acercando me fijé que habían dos personas más…

- ¡Law!- gritaba Luffy que estaba al lado de los dos sujetos.

- "¿Quién coño son?"- pensé mientras entrecerraba los ojos como un esfuerzo para verlos mejor- "Vale uno de ellos es Sabo el hermano de Luffy… y el otro es… ¿el cabeza piña?"- ya delante de ellos- Hola.

- Hola Law- dijo el cabeza piña con una sutil sonrisa.

- Hola- habló el otro rubio.

- Espera…*pensando* Si Luffy está aquí y Sabo también… solo falta…

- Law~~ - un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y cuando me giré vi a Ace tirándoseme encima. Mi único reflejo fue pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara, y pareció que sucediera a cámara lenta.

- Así es como se reacciona- dijo el cabeza piña con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Ni me inmuté, seguí caminando con la directa puesta para irme a mi casa antes de que el acosador despertara, porque sí, lo había dejado inconsciente.

- Law… ¿te enfadaste?- dijo el hermano menor al extremo del llanto.

- Luffy ya te lo dije… no me voy a enfadar contigo por lo que haga el pervertido de tu hermano. Eso sí, a la próxima va al hospital- le dije y me fui, en poco tiempo doblé la esquina y desaparecí de su vista.

Llegué al portal y abrí la puerta, subí en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, mi piso, y entré por la puerta. No había nada fuera de su sitio, antes de irme al instituto había recogido, tampoco tenía ganas de comer, y mucho menos de cocinar, así que fui directo al dormitorio, me quité el suéter y me tumbé en la cama. "Hoy han pasado muchas cosas…" y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido.

Pesadamente abrí los ojos, cuando me habitué, busqué mi móvil; miré la hora, eran las seis de la tarde. Me reincorporé con esfuerzo "Tengo la cabeza como un bombo" y me quité el resto del uniforme poniéndome luego unos vaqueros y mi sudadera favorita, algo que no podía dejar de ponerme era mi gorra blanca, y así salí de casa. Caminé sin rumbo por el barrio, hasta que me vi, sin darme cuenta, pululando por la zona antigua. Pero se sentía agradable; las casas eran típicas japonesas de madera; todas tenían su jardincito, unos más cuidados que otros. Llegué hasta lo que parecía ser un parque, que para la zona, era bastante grande. Me adentré en él cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, pero no estaba dispuesto a regresar sin pasear por ese lugar. Tanto el parque, como el barrio en sí me recordaban mucho a mi hogar, pero con menos nieve, más cálido. Estaba llegando al final cuando una silueta negra contrastada con la luz del crepúsculo me llamó la atención, sobre todo por sus gráciles movimientos.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Gracias a aquellos que leáis el fic, pues ello me anima a seguir escribiendo y no dejarlo en mi memoria, de todo corazón, gracias. En especial ha Mokasahaya, por sus inspiradores reviews. Aquí os dejo con el 6º capítulo, sin olvidar que los personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama y disculpándome por cualquier incoherencia o falta ortográfica que os dificulte la lectura del fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Estaba anocheciendo en aquel parque, y se podía atisbar un hermoso crepúsculo en el horizonte. Para el muchacho que se encontraba en él ese lugar representaba un pasado perdido, pero también, el inicio de un futuro con una persona que le daría apoyo incondicional en los momentos más difíciles. Le rodeaban varios árboles de copas bajas, lo que le daba una sensación de calidez, se sentía seguro allí; se podía decir que era su segundo hogar, le ayudaba a no olvidarse de lo sucedido en el pasado y a valorar lo que tenía, y que si no se esforzaba por protegerlo, lo podía perder. Entrenar, era lo que hacía desde que tenía memoria en sus ratos libres, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, lo perturbó, no lo sentía como una amenaza, todo lo contrario, tenía la impresión de que lo conocía…

- Nunca pensé que te encontraría por la calle y mucho menos en un sitio tan alejado del camino por donde te marchas a casa después de clases- dijo el sujeto con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Law?

- El mismo- dijo manteniendo su gesto.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo… y no sabía que practicaras kendo Zoro.

- Lo practico desde que era niño- dijo el peli verde con semblante serio.

- Y por lo visto no has perdido la costumbre.

- Es lo que intento.

- …Entonces… ¿me vas a responder a la pregunta?

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Zoro sin enterarse de a qué se refería.

- A la de… ¿Por qué tan lejos?- dijo Law con tono de evidencia y con una gota resbalándole por la nuca.

- No te interesa.

- "Sé que no es asunto mío, y en muchos otros casos me daría igual, pero este sujeto me parece interesante" Realmente no… pero era por sacar conversación- dijo en tono de indiferencia mientras se sentaba al pie del árbol más cercano.

- Yo vivía antes en este barrio.

- Amm… ¿se mudaron tus padres?

- Murieron- dijo el mayor sin mirarle a los ojos y con semblante serio.

- Lo siento…

- No pasa nada, sucedió ya hace mucho.

- ¿Y ahora con quien vives?

- "¿Éste va a seguir con el interrogatorio?" Vivo con mi tutor… fue el que me acogió cuando pasó aquello. Era un buen amigo de mi padre.

- … ¿Sabes? Me gusta este barrio… me recuerda al lugar de donde vengo- dijo Law con mirada nostálgica.

- Es verdad, nunca nos has dicho de donde vienes y a que se dedican tus padres.

- Vengo de un pueblo de las montañas del norte, allí las casas son como las de este barrio pero más robustas por el frío, casi siempre nieva, excepto en verano y finales de primavera. Y mis padres pues bueno… mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años y mi padre corrió la misma suerte hace dos años, era el médico del pueblo. Por suerte, seguí viviendo en el pueblo con mi abuelo. Hasta el día de hoy en que vine a este instituto gracias a una beca.

- ¿Tú eres el nuevo becado?- dijo con algo de sorpresa y preocupación- Solo te puedo dar un consejo… procura que Kidd no se entere. Y más ahora que estás tanto con él.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo incorporándose un poco y poniendo interés.

- Porque si te discrimina por ocupar el sitio de Killer la llevas clara- dijo mientras guardaba su katana de bambú en una bolsa.

- ¿Quién es Killer?- dijo empezando a mosquearse.

- Me tengo que ir…-dijo mientras se colgaba la bolsa al hombro y se alejaba.

Zoro se dirigió a la salida del parque, mientras que Law se quedó debajo de la copa de aquel árbol intentando asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Al peli verde ya le quedaba poco camino para llegar a casa, las farolas de la vía pública hacía ya un buen rato que se habían encendido y él sólo pensaba en llegar para poder descasar. Se sentía seguro cuando sabía que estaba bajo el mismo techo que el pelinegro. Ese hombre le había ayudado y enseñado mucho, era como un padre para él y tenía ganas de gritarlo a voces, de decir que era la persona más importante en su vida y que lo amaba… "Lo amo…¡¿Lo amo? Espera… Sí… lo aprecio, es solo aprecio… amar dice… ¿como lo voy a amar?".

Ya había llegado y subía en el ascensor después de saludar al portero. El hombre era simpático, de unos cincuenta y tantos años y poco pelo, se le notaban los años de experiencia. Estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura cuando presintió que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia la puerta desde el otro lado. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ésta se abrió de sopetón.

- ¡Hola Zorrín! – dijo la persona que salió de detrás de la puerta dándole un gran abrazo.

- ¡Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca idiota! "¡¿Pero tú que coño haces aquí otra vez?... No lo quiero aquí, que se vaya"- pesó lo último mirando con mala cara al pelinegro que estaba detrás del que lo abrazaba intentando no hacer contacto visual con el menor.

- Shanks, deja al niño- dijo Mihawk con cara de "Para ya, ¿no?" mientras le salía una venita en la sien.

- ¡Vale!- respondió de manera simple el pelirrojo sentándose sin ser visto en el sillón nuevamente.

- ¿Estuviste entrenando?- le preguntó el mayor responsable a su protegido.

- Sí, cuando estaba terminando me encontré con el nuevo, Law… ¿Sabías que era el nuevo becado?

- Siii, y yo también- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de niño pequeño.

- "A ti nadie te ha preguntado" ¿No sería eso lo normal?… eres el tutor- dijo el menor mirándolo de reojo y con evidente cara de molestia.

- Ah, es verdad- respondió sin cambiar su semblante.

- "¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?"- se preguntó el moreno, y era cierto, en el ambiente saltaban chispas- Respondiendo a tu pregunta Zoro, sí, si lo sabía ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡¿Qué por qué lo pregunto? ¿Te parece suficiente la razón de que al ser becado corre peligro al acercarse a Kidd? Sabes perfectamente que sufrió mucho cuando pasó aquello, no pensé que el instituto fuera tan inconsciente como para admitir a otro becado hasta pasado un tiempo, y mucho menos que lo pusieran en la misma clase, ya sabes cómo es su temperamento.

- Yo no estaría seguro de eso,- dijo el tutor de 1º de Bachiller cambiando la expresión a la más seria que jamás se pueda ver, pero a la vez con algo de picardía en la mirada- he observado a esos dos y por cómo van las cosas… si el señor Law sabe jugar bien sus cartas, puede que no salga mal parado, y hasta me atrevería a decir que podría ayudar a Kidd a salir del bache.

- "¿Cuándo se puso tan profundo éste? Cada vez tengo más claro que es bipolar, menos mal que los ataques no le dan en el trabajo. Pero sé reconocer que aunque sea así en el fondo sabe lo que hace y tiene algo de razón…" Yo no le echaría tanta fe, tienen personalidades muy chocantes… Uno chincha y el otro se irrita fácil… así que no sé yo…- respondió el pelinegro mientras se frotaba la nuca.

- Bueno… ¿y qué hay para cenar?- dijo el de la triple cicatriz ya sentado en la mesa.

- ¡Atiende cuando te hablan! ¡Además, ¿a ti quién coño te ha invitado a cenar?- gritó el menor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su protector también se estaba sentando a la mesa- ¿Tú también?- dijo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para colocar la mesa.

Los tres pasaron la noche charlando, bueno más hablaba el pelirrojo que los moradores de la vivienda. Ya daban en el reloj las diez cuando el pelirrojo se decidió a irse…

- Bueno, me voy yendo que mañana hay que trabajar, y algunos tienen que ir al instituto- dijo esto último mirando a Zoro.

Shanks desapareció por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, quedándose a solas los habitantes del hogar que ahora era iluminado por las escasas lámparas de ambiente de la sala. Zoro se dispuso a retirarse a su recámara, cuando el brazo del pelinegro lo detuvo.

- ¿Estuviste en el parque no?- preguntó.

- Sí, como siempre- le respondió de forma seca- No sé para qué lo preguntas.

- No sé Zoro, desde hace unas semanas has estado ausente… ya no sé ni donde paras, pero me alivia saber que algunas cosas no han cambiado.- le dijo mientras se marcaba en sus labios una débil sonrisa.

- No es nada, simplemente es que a veces necesito estar solo y poner en orden mis pensamientos.

- Entiendo- dijo el mayor con algo de pesar en su rostro.

- Hasta mañana Mihawk…

- Hasta mañana. Por cierto no le cojas coraje a Shanks, está loco pero no hace daño a nadie- dijo alegrando un poco más el semblante y revolviendo el pelo del menor cuando éste se dirigía a su habitación. Pero dentro de éste algo se quebró, pero no supo la razón.

La habitación del peli verde era más o menos grande y rectangular, en ella se hallaba una cama con sábanas en tonos cremas y blancos protegidas con una colcha verde pistacho y adornada con cojines de distintos tamaños y formas pero en los mismos tonos que las sábanas y la colcha. En la pared donde se encontraba el cabecero de la cama podíamos observar un atril con tres katanas colocadas en ella; la colocada más alta había pertenecido a su padre, la empuñadura era de color rojo con detalles oro; la del medio de un color blanco puro se la había regalado su madre meses antes de fallecer en el accidente; la última y más cercana al cabecero se la había regalado Mihawk en su décimo catorce cumpleaños, tenía una hermosa hoja negra cuyo filo resplandecía con un intenso color carmesí. A ambos lados de la cama encontrábamos dos estrechas mesas de noches de madera color caoba, la misma que la del escritorio, el cual se hallaba debajo de la única venta de la habitación y que daba a la calle principal como todas las del piso. Aunque el peli verde nunca hubiera, ni pudiera invitar a sus amigos a la casa, tenía en la habitación un sofá de tres plazas del mismo verde que su colcha, y delante de éste, una mesa rectangular del mismo color que el resto de muebles de madera de la habitación, con el resto de muebles podemos referirnos, además de los anteriormente mencionados, a la librería, situada a la derecha del escritorio, y el armario, cuya posición era entre la puerta corredera del baño que poseía el propio dormitorio y la escuadra que formaban la pared donde se apoyaba, con la pared donde se podía divisar la puerta de entrada al espacio.

El cuarto de baño era funcional, es decir, que era para lo que era. Poseía una ducha, un inodoro y un lavamanos. El único detalle color madera que se encontraba en él era un cesto entre el lavamanos y la ducha que servía para amontonar la ropa sucia hasta hacer la colada general.

Zoro una vez dentro de su habitación se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Estaba agotado y necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que le había comentado su tutor. Entró en ella, de oscuros y modernistas colores metalizados, y dejó que el agua resbalara por su morena piel. No entendía por qué le dijo que lo sentía distante ¿Pensaría que lo estaba evitando?

Eso le molestaba, no quería que la gente creyera que era frío, y mucho menos él. Su mirada… la de ese hombre, lo había cautivado desde el primer día, le hacía sentir seguro, protegido; la sensación de calidez que le transmitía era comparable a la que irradiaba el mismo sol. Pero, a la vez, le daba miedo la facilidad con la que miraba con esos ojos a través de él; con esos ojos color miel, tan dulces como la misma, y por lo contrario, tan crueles y perspicaces como los de un ave rapaz. El sonido del agua caer cesó, y el jabón empezó a expandirse por su piel. Tan rápido como cambió de acción, cambió el tema de sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo, el hombre que ese año era su tutor lo había estado atormentando desde el principio de las vacaciones que fue cuando descubrió con quién vivía su compañero de trabajo y que, según Zoro, le encantaba molestarlo. Podía estar tres días seguidos yendo a la casa a pasar el día, cómo no aparecer durante una semana, cosa que el peli verde agradecía.

El agua volvió a brotar aclarando el cuerpo que allí se encontraba. Cuando toda la espuma había desaparecido salió para secarse y luego enrollársela a la cintura y salir hacia la habitación. Ya delante del armario cogió los pantalones de chándal grises que solía usar para dormir y ya puestos arrastró las sábanas de la cama logrando meterse dentro haciendo un efecto inmediato en el peli verde, él cual, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sonó un despertador, su dueño, despierto desde hacía ya media hora y libro en mano lo apagó. Más pereza le daba dejar de leer que el simple hecho de tener que levantarse de la cama para ir a trabajar. Bajó los párpados de sus ambarinos ojos cerró el libro con mucho esfuerzo y se levantó de la cama. La habitación estaba ordenada excepto la cama por lo evidente, se acababa de despertar, además ya la haría la asistente que tenía contratada. Para algo le pagaba.

Tenía la intención de entrar al baño cuando se acordó que debía despertar al peli verde, si no lo hacía llegaría tarde. Algo que ya había dado por imposible era que el niño se despertara gracias al despertador o por su cuenta. Salió por la puerta, atravesó la sala y entró en la recámara de su protegido. Estaba durmiendo, para no variar, iba a abrir la ventana cuando se detuvo a observar la escena: el peli verde yacía en la cama con el torso al descubierto, una pierna por fuera de la cama y destapada y el brazo contrario en idéntica situación. Se veía tierno si dejaba de lado su carácter y se centraba en la escena se podría decir que parecía violable… "¿¡Violable, pero en que coño piensas Mihawk? Por el amor de dios!" Se dijo el pelinegro a sí mismo no podía creer lo que había pensado, y peor aún, no creía que lo que le había dicho Shanks meses antes fuera cierto por ese repentino pensamiento…

_Flashback _

Dos días después de que Shanks descubriera que soy el tutor de Zoro nos encontramos en un restaurante para charlar de los viejos tiempos. A mediados de la comida.

- Hay Mihi…- suspiró mientras me miraba con cara de felicidad, cosa que me dio mala espina. Pero no le di mucha importancia y tomé mi copa catando el buen vino que en él residía- quién hubiera dicho que te ibas a enamorar de Zoro- esa simple afirmación hizo que por poco muriera atragantado.

- ¡¿Pero que dices inconsciente?- le dije con evidente enfado.

- Mira que antes de enterarme que lo habías acogido ya me estaba oliendo que a ti el niño te hacía tilín, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que llevando cuatro años viviendo juntos ni tu ni él se hayan confesado sintiendo los dos lo mismo- dijo con mirada pícara y seriedad, por mi lado me había quedado pálido. Y para mí que por un minuto se me salió el alma del cuerpo pues tardé bastante en contestar.

- Yo no lo creo así- dije intentando parecer lo más convencido y serio posible- Primero que nada, yo no estoy enamorado de él, a saber de donde sacaste eso; y segundo, dudo mucho que él sienta lo que tú dices por mí- al decir esto, algo en mi interior se retorció- Sí, es verdad que lo aprecio mucho, son cuatro años viviendo juntos y muchas cosas vividas, lo considero como a un hermano menor- lo que fuese que se estuviera retorciendo dolió más cuando de mi boca salió aquella frase.

- Dirás lo que quieras pero a mí nadie me quita esto de la cabeza y te lo voy a demostrar.

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de enredar las cosas! Además si fuera verdad lo que tú dices, lo cual no es así; sería, para mí, moralmente imposible. Es mi protegido, soy su profesor en la escuela y además está la edad, nos llevamos 14 años.

- Vale me acabas de confirmar que tengo razón, pero te voy a demostrar que Zorrín siente lo mismo- dijo feliz mientras se levantaba de la silla dejándome con cara de "¡¿Pero que coño vas a hacer?"- ¿Pagas la cuenta verdad?- dijo yéndose hacia la puerta y dando la pregunta por respondida- Adiós- dijo feliz.

- Sólo pude hacer una cosa en esos momentos: coger mi copa, pedirle otra botella al camarero y beberme la mitad de la misma hasta que salí del shock.

_Fin del Flashback_

El pelinegro terminó de abrir la persiana de la habitación de su protegido pero éste al recibir directamente los rayos de sol en su cara ni se inmutó, así que pasó al plan B. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño del peli verde y llenando un baso con agua salió del mismo llegando hasta la orilla de la cama más cercana a la cara del menor. Dejó caer el agua dentro del baso sobre la misma. El efecto: Zoro despertó sobresaltado y vio a Mihawk salir por la puerta sin cerrarla.

-¡Todas las mañanas igual! ¡¿Es que no me puedes despertar de otra manera?- vociferó el peli verde.

- Cuando tu profundidad del sueño sea la misma que el de una persona normal, entonces, sólo entonces, te despertarás antes de que esto pase- anunció el pelinegro ya desde la puerta de su habitación dejando al menor hecho un cuadro.

Ambos ocupantes de la vivienda se hallaban ya en el comedor tomando un simple desayuno como para aguantar las tres primeras horas de clase. Zoro llevaba puesto el uniforme… o su forma de llevarlo, al igual que casi todos los asistentes a la institución. Llevaba puestos los pantalones del uniforme con unas deportivas negras NIKE con detalles verdes. En la parte superior vestía la camisa del uniforme con las mangas subidas hasta los codos y un pañuelo verde atado en su brazo izquierdo. Lo que nunca se quitaba eran sus tres pendientes dorados.

Mihawk, por su parte , llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata color carmesí. Se levantó de la mesa y cogiendo su maletín se dirigió a Zoro.

- Me voy, haz el favor de llegar temprano a clase y de no perderte por el camino. A primera hora te toca conmigo. Ten cuidado, luego nos vemos.

- Mm-dios- dijo el peli verde mientras tragaba el último trozo de tostada.

Con la imagen de su tutor cerrando la puerta se quedó Zoro terminando de desayunar perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Tanto se perdió en su memoria que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya eran las ocho menos diez. Cogió rápido la bandolera color verde militar que usaba para portar el material escolar y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el instituto, al encuentro en su primera clase del día, con el hombre que admiraba, respetaba y… "¡Qué yo no lo amo!".


	7. Capítulo 7

**Perdón por la tardanza es que me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo para publicar, gomene. Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

El moreno subió a su Porsche Cayman negro y con el previo rugido del potente y moderno motor partió hacia su trabajo. Teniendo su maletín como copiloto tomó camino por la carretera general y después de atravesar varias callejuelas paró frente a una edificación localizada en uno de los barrios de clase alta de la ciudad. El muro que rodeaba la propiedad era de ladrillo rojizo estilo inglés colonial y dividiéndolo en dos se podía observar un gran portón negro forja con hermosas y sutiles florituras que no dejaban muy visible el interior de la propiedad, pues sólo se podía percibir el inmenso jardín verde y pequeñas flores rojas y blancas rodeando los caminos.

De un momento a otro la verja tomó protagonismo para dejar paso a la imagen de un pelirrojo vestido con una gabardina de tres cuartos marrón tierra, traje color camel y corbata roja. Se abrió la puerta del copiloto y el maletín que ocupaba dicho lugar fue tomado por su dueño y puesto en la parte trasera del coche al igual que el maletín de cuero marrón que acababa de ser introducido en el vehículo por su dueño pelirrojo.

- Buenos días Mihi- dijo feliz Shanks.

- Buenos sean.

El coche partió entonces, pero esta vez hacia su destino final, el New World High School. No quedaba muy lejos, pero el camino lo recorrieron en silencio. Entraron entonces por el portón del aparcamiento de los profesores. Ambos adultos se dirigieron al interior del edificio principal y por fin se rompió el silencio que había reinado entre ambos desde que se llegaron.

- No pensé que existiera el día en el que te mantuvieras callado durante más de 10 minutos- dijo en tono de ironía el moreno.

- Pues sí, ese día existe- replicó molesto el de la triple cicatriz- Si te soy sincero estaba pensando en una manera rápida, clara y sencilla de demostrarte que tú le amas, que creo que no hace falta demostrarlo, y que él te ama a ti, y eso, sí que va ha estar difícil.- explicó con cara pensativa- Puesto que el niño, a mi parecer, está intentando auto convencerse de que no es así, dado que te aprecia mucho y no quiere estropear lo que ya tiene.

- "¿Y desde cuando te dio a ti por la psicología?"- pensó el profesor de literatura mirándolo de reojo- ¿Pero tú vas a seguir con eso? Estas intentando demostrar algo que no es cierto.

- Espera a que yo actúe y después te darás cuenta de lo evidente.- dijo con estrellas pícaras en los ojos- Y haber si aprendemos, querido Mihi, a reconocer los sentimientos propios.

- "Dijo el pelirrojo de la personalidad bipolar"- pensó mientras entraba en la sala de profesores- Buenos días.

- Buenos días señor Dracule- habló la única voz femenina de la sala.

- Hola Robin- saludó efusivamente el profesor de filosofía asomándose por la puerta.

- Señor Shanks, pero si usted también está aquí- dijo con una falsa sonrisa la pelinegra.

- Sí, Mihi me trajo- informó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Oh, también está Paulie-san – exclamó mientras miraban al susodicho que no se había enterado de que ya no eran sólo dos, sumiéndose más en el aura malva que le rodeaba.

- ¿Pero que le pasa a éste?- preguntó Mihawk.

- Es que tiene clase con 4ºB a primera hora.

- ¿Esa clase donde sólo hay chicas?- preguntó felizmente el pelirrojo.

- La misma- respondió Nico Robin.

- ¿Por qué? Lo único que pido es que vengan vestidas como deberían venir ¿Es tanto lo que pido?- dijo el rubio para sí mismo.

- Bueno… Yo me retiro que tengo clase a primera con la tutoría de éste- dijo mientras señalaba a Shanks.

- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? Con lo que te gusta a ti mi tutoría- respondió perspicazmente obteniendo como única respuesta un sonoro portazo accionado por el moreno al salir de la sala de profesores no queriendo oír lo que ya había oído.

Mihawk caminó por el pasillo hacia el aula de primero de Bachiller. Hacía ya dos minutos que había tocado el timbre que daba inicio a las clases, pero todavía le llevaría otros dos llegar al aula (porque, sí, estaba bastante lejos, lo que nos da a entender lo grande que era el edificio). Ya recorrida la distancia entró en la sala haciendo que todo alumno que allí se encontrase fuera raudo a sentarse en su asiento. Dejando su maletín sobre la mesa del profesor se dirigió a los alumnos.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días- respondió la clase al unísono.

- Tengo la esperanza que hayáis traído el material que os pedí el lunes- decía esto mientras echaba un vistazo general a la clase y no le sorprendió mucho que el asiento del fondo aún no estuviera ocupado. El estruendo que hizo la puerta entonces al abrirse hizo que dejara de preocuparse, aunque la fuente de su preocupación no venía sola.

- Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo un rubio y un peli verde a punto del infarto, lo que daba a entender que habían venido corriendo.

- Sólo espero que tengáis una buena excusa.

- Lo siento muchísimo pero tuve unas complicaciones en El Baratie antes de salir hacia aquí y no podía dejar a mi tío con el marrón- se excusó mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

- Se puede sentar señor Sanji, y dudo, Roronoa, que usted tenga una buena excusa en esta ocasión- dijo el pelinegro levantando una ceja- ¿O me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca- respondió el menor bajando la cabeza.

- Tres días, llevamos tres días de clase ¿y así empezamos?- Comentó a forma de sermón- Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Ambos estudiantes accedieron a sus asientos y procedieron a atender a la clase. Así pasó la hora, con las explicaciones de su profesor y el comienzo del primer tema de literatura del curso. La siguiente fue un martirio para Zoro, y aunque toda la clase la amara, él todavía no la terminaba de tragar. No porque tuvieran que manifestar sus problemas e inconvenientes del curso o porque se trataran temas que iban destinados a la mejor convivencia de los integrantes de la clase, que también era molesto, sino por el pelirrojo que la impartía.

- ¡Hola chicos!- gritó alegre el tutor de la clase.

Oído esto, Luffy se tiró a él cual gato y se encaramó al susodicho como el mono con el que se le representaba sin que nadie se extrañase de la acción. Contrario a esto, Zoro sólo quería fulminarlo. Cosa que no pasó por alto el mayor aún estando el peli verde a la punta de atrás de la sala. "Vaya, vaya… veo que los celos ya empiezan a ser evidentes y me dan bastantes ideas para mi objetivo" pensó el objetivo de tal mirada. Terminó de entrar en el aula y dejó sus cosas en la mesa con la intención de empezar la clase hasta que se fijó en algo…

- Etto… Luffy, ya te puedes bajar, que tú sabes que yo también te quiero mucho pero no es momento ni lugar- expresó el mayor con unas gotas recorriendo su nuca.

- Está bien- exclamó el pequeño haciendo morros y partiendo hacia su sitio.

- Bueno… empecemos la clase de tutoría pues…

Así fueron transcurriendo las clases hasta llegar a la preciada hora del recreo, de descanso, de charlar con los amigos sin que nadie mandara a callar. El chico más hiperactivo de bachiller se reunía con su panda en el sitio de siempre. Todo transcurría normal hasta que un teléfono móvil sonó en el bullicio generado por el grupo, que calló al momento, a la expectativa todos, del peli verde que se despertó de su profundo sueño al notar que se trataba del suyo. Era un sms, lo cual le extrañó bastante, ¿quién le enviaría un mensaje si todos los que podían hacerlo estaban presentes?

_Tutor, _

_Hoy no voy a comer a casa, comeré con Shanks. _

- Oh… Zoro, ¿tu tutor conoce a Shanks?- dijo el novelero monito por detrás del espiado.

- "Mierda".


	8. Capítulo 8

**Perdón por el retraso, creo que no hay escusa así que como una cierta recompensa subiré otro capítulo más. Disfrúntenlos y gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Todos los allí presentes se encontraban a la expectativa de la respuesta que le había formulado el monito, su mejor amigo.

- "Mierda"… Sí, lo conoce… "Piensa Zoro, piensa" Estudiaron juntos…

- Oh… entonces también estuvo en esta escuela ¿no?- interrumpió Nami con malicia en la mirada.

- "Bruja" Sí…- se denotaba la molestia en la voz.

- Lo que quiere decir que también conocería a otros profesores que han estudiado aquí cómo, por ejemplo, el señor Crocodrile, o el mismo Mihawk. Del cuál se comenta que era, y es, muy amigo de nuestro tutor- explicó la pelirroja con perspicacia. Se sentía la curiosidad en su mirar.

- Supongo que sí…

- ¿Supones?- en esos instantes la pelirroja le resultaba molesta.

- Sí, supongo, al único que he visto por casa es al cansino de Shanks, a los otros no. Y sí han estado no lo sé- vociferó el peli verde ya cansado de tanta pregunta, lo que dejó asombrado al resto.

- Aaaaah… - exclamaron al unísono.

- "Se lo tragaron, aunque no es mentira, simplemente, no es toda la verdad".

- Zoro…- aduló el monito.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vas a comer tú sólo en tu casa?

- Sí.

- Ven a comer a mi casa anda- suplicó Luffy con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- No.

- ¿POR QUÉ?- simuló el llanto.

- Porque no, además ¿tú se lo has consultado a tus hermanos?

- ¡ACE!- gritó mientras corría en busca de sus hermanos por todo el patio.

- Se hizo el silencio en el grupo y como un resorte volvió el monito corriendo mientras arrastraba a su hermano del brazo, al fondo se veía a Sabo dirigiéndose al lugar con calma.

- Ace… ¿puede venir Zoro a comer a casa?- suplicó.

- Tú lo solucionas todo así ¿no?- dijo perplejo el peli verde.

- Sí.- contestó feliz su amigo con un aura floreada alrededor.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Hoy no está el viejo en casa.- exclamó con una sonrisa el pecoso.

- Bien, jeje, gracias Ace- dijo mientras se le colgaba al cuello

- Mira, tengo una idea mejor, vengan todos a comer a casa… ¿Pueden, verdad?

- Sí- fueron respondiendo todos unos detrás de otros, excepto Law.

- ¿Y quién hará de comer Ace-ideas-fantásticas?- dijo Sabo que acababa de llegar.

- Por eso no se preocupen, yo me encargo de la cocina- informó Sanji.

- ¿Y tú Law? ¿Vendrás?- dijo Ace ya sentado al lado de éste que leía tranquilamente un libro ajeno a todo.

- Tócame y recibes- contestó el ojeroso sin apartar la vista del libro. Al otro no le dio tiempo a responder cuándo alguien lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa alejándolo de su capricho.

- Ace, no sobes- dijo apareciendo en escena el cabeza piña.

- ¿Tú también quieres venir?- dijo intentando librarse de la bronca con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó extrañado.

- A mi casa.

- ¿A qué?- volvió a preguntar mirando de reojo a Law, la escena le había parecido sospechosa.

- A comer.

- … Iré. Todo sea por el bien de Law, veo tus intenciones. Así que,- dice mirando a Law- puedes venir tranquilo.

- ¿A dónde?

- "Que lindo, todavía no se ha enterado".- pensó encandilado por algo que a su parecer era dulce visto en Law.- Pues a mi casa- dijo el pecoso mientras intentaba volver a las andadas. Fue parado nuevamente- "Y tú no te metas".- pensó poniendo morros y mirando de reojo al rubio que aún lo llevaba sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

- No tan rápido, y vámonos con Thatch que ya se va a terminar el descanso.- Informó mientras lo arrastraba acompañado del eterno seguidor Sabo.

- Ya desde lejos.

- ¡Espero que vengas Law!- le sorprendió el rubio más bajito al decirlo. Ya habían desaparecido tras la esquina.

- ¿Entonces vendrás?- Preguntó con expresión suplicante el hiperactivo pelinegro.

- "¡Dios!, no hagas eso, ¿quién se puede resistir a eso?" Está bien, total, nadie me espera en casa.- accedió con el mayor tono de indiferencia que pudo en esa situación.

- ¡Bien! ¡Fiesta en casa!- exclamó el monito saltando todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

Transcurrieron las horas, donde a cada minuto que pasaba el pelinegro conocido como Monkey D. Luffy se ponía más ansioso. Sólo podemos decir que cuando dieron las dos de la tarde y la campana hizo finalizar el horario escolar, la reacción del monito no fue otra que arrastrar a Zoro y a Law consigo, uno para que no se perdiera y el otro para que no se arrepintiera.

Después de reunirse todos en la entrada del instituto pusieron rumbo a casa de los tres hermanos. El peli verde ya no estaba tan tenso como en la hora del recreo, mas, no duró mucho…

- Bueno Zoro- se puso a su altura la pelirroja que estaba más rezagada hablando, mejor dicho dejándose adular por Sanji- ¿En que nos dijiste que trabajaba tu tutor?- Habló por fin Nami con tono pícaro después de una pausa dramática.

- "Ya empezamos otra ves, mucho estaba tardando".- Pensó poniéndose tenso.- Mmm… Creo que posee una editorial o algo así.- Soltó mientras hacía memoria.- "No es mentira, lo único que no es toda la verdad".

- ¿Y cómo se llama?- surgió la falsa cara de inocente en la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Vas a seguir con el interrogatorio, bruja?!- vociferó el peli verde.

- ¡No le hables de esa manera a Nami-swan estúpido marimo!- exclamó Sanji mientras intentaba darle una patada a lo que el atacado respondió defendiéndose.

Dejando de lado la pelea comenzada por estos dos y que la pelirroja estaba a punto de interrumpir con unos severos golpes nos encontrábamos a Chopper y Ussop, que charlaban divertidamente, uniéndose más tarde Nami que ya había solucionado el problema anterior. Por último y encabezando la fila, se encontraban los tres hermanos, el cabeza piña y el siempre indiferente Law. Aunque por parte del pequeño monito se respirara un aire de felicidad a la que Sabo seguía el juego, la tensión creada por el pecoso y su rubio amigo el cual se interponía en sus malvados planes para seducir al ojeroso, que por su parte seguí leyendo un libro (curiosamente ya tenía la práctica de leer mientras caminaba), rivalizaba con dicha aura.

Unos minutos más tarde habían llegado a la casa de los anfitriones, que para sorpresa de Law, no era nada pretenciosa aún siendo niños ricos. Cierto que se encontraba en un barrio caro, pero tenía un ambiente familiar. Se trataba, la casa en sí, de un chalé de dos plantas con jardín trasero, donde, según entrabas por la puerta, te encontrabas con el comedor donde sillas y mesa eran de madera bastante tosca, apreciando a espaldas de esto unas puertas correderas acristaladas que daban al jardín trasero. Si querías ver el resto de la casa tenías que mirar a la derecha, viendo entonces la cocina de forma perpendicular. Ya enfrente de ésta, podíamos apreciar un acogedor salón vestido con colores suaves y mantas que arropaban el sofá XL rojo burdeos. Se notaba que los hermanos se decantaban por estar en el piso cuando tenían visita, pues una alfombra agradable al tacto cubría la sala de estar tapando así el parqué de madera oscura que cubría toda la casa. En el paso entre las dos estancias anteriormente mencionadas encontramos una entrada que conduce, por la izquierda, al aseo, y por la derecha, a las escaleras para poder acceder al segundo piso.

En éste sólo se apreciaban cuatro puertas a lo largo de un amplio pasillo decorado con algunas fotos familiares y de amigos, al igual que en el piso inferior. La primera puerta te la tropezabas según subías los últimos peldaños, y daba a una pequeña habitación decorada, tanto en paredes como en mobiliario, con los mismos tonos que la primera planta. Era la habitación de invitados, aunque normalmente era ocupada por Sabo. El cuarto en sí constaba de una cama de matrimonio, dos mesas de noche (una a cada lado) y un pequeño armario al lado de la puerta. El habitáculo era realmente pequeño, en comparación con la casa.

Si seguías el pasillo la siguiente puerta con la que venías a dar era la perteneciente a la habitación del más pequeño de la casa. Sólo con ver la decoración lo intuías. Era mucho más grande que la de invitados y según entrabas lo que más llamaba la atención era el gran ventanal que daba al frontal de la casa y ocupaba la gran mayoría de la pared, teniendo el escritorio y la cama bajo éste. Antes de poder llegar a la cama debías pasar por una pequeña zona alfombrada de color rojo donde habían superpuestos dos push de color amarillo. Este conjunto hacía de sala de estar en miniatura dentro de la habitación del monito que tenía también una pequeña tele con consola incluida. Respecto a la cama, sólo añadir que era pequeña y la arropaba un juego de sábanas rojas y colcha amarilla.

Si volvemos al pasillo la tercera puerta en encontrarnos daba a un cuarto de baño tan grande como el aseo del primer piso. Y por último, divisamos al final del corredor según lo enfilamos, la habitación propiedad de Ace y la mayor de todas. Al igual que la de su hermano menor, poseía un ventanal, pero éste tenía vistas a la trasera de la casa. Debajo se encontraba su escritorio que compartía con el rubio y ocupaba todo el ancho de esa pared. La habitación al ser mayor tenía una cama de matrimonio que ocupaba gran parte de la estancia, situadas a ambos lados se veían unas mesas de noche con un cálido color miel. En sí, por su decoración, parecía una cabaña; paneles de madera cubrían la mitad inferior de las paredes y dominando la parte superior de las mismas se propagaba un hermoso color burdeos. A mano izquierda había una ventana estrecha pero larga que en la fachada de la casa quedaba encima de la puerta de entrada a la vivienda, y que tenía una repisa interior dotada de un fino colchón y algunos cojines. En este cuadro tan acogedor no faltaba al lado de dicha repisa una hermosa guitarra española que se notaba que usaba y una guitarra eléctrica roja que no era de mucho uso, las dos colocadas en sus atriles imponiéndose en la estancia.

Todos ya estaban dentro de la vivienda y de una forma mecánica empezaron a ocupar sus posiciones. Sanji invadió la cocina poniéndose manos a la obra, había cocinado allí muchas veces así que la conocía como la palma de su mano.

- Oi, Sabo, ¿tienes pescado fresco?- le preguntó mientras se colocaba el delantal.

- Mmm- dudaba mientras habría el frigorífico.- ¡Ah! Pues sí, lo habrá comprado Garp-san antes de irse.- dijo disminuyendo la voz, hablando más para sí mismo que para otro. Sanji ya había empezado a saltear unas verduras.- Espera Sanji-kun, yo te ayudo.

Así, la cocina ya estaba ocupada por los dos rubios. En el salón, instalados en el suelo podíamos ver como Ussop y Chopper empezaban a jugar a las cartas acompañados de un dormido Zoro. Por otra parte los problemas aparecieron…

- Vamos Law te enseñaré la casa- dijo el monito mientras lo arrastraba hacia el piso de arriba.

- ¿Eh?- se preguntó el ojeroso poniendo resistencia a ser arrastrado por el más pequeño.

- … ¡Eso! ¡Sí! Vamos, yo os acompaño- dijo percatándose de la escena el pecoso, que poseía una mirada pícara. Reacciones: un Law con la mosca plantada detrás de la oreja y un Luffy que no se enteraba de nada.

- Eso te lo crees tu sólo Casanova- dijo Marcos actuando rápidamente y sentándolo en una esquina del salón mientras hacía un berrinche.- Luffy, aprovecha ahora para enseñarle la casa- dijo con una dulce y cálida sonrisa que a Law le sorprendió bastante.

El monito lo arrastró hasta el segundo piso y empezó a enseñarle las habitaciones a la velocidad de la luz hasta que llegó a la suya propia donde no paraba de enseñarle desde la más pequeña figura hasta las maravillosas vistas que tenía desde su gran ventana. Finalmente se veía a Luffy jugando distraído en su habitación. Por su cuenta, nuestro protagonista caminaba con destino a la última puerta del pasillo pues pensó que tal y como estaban las cosas su amigo no se la enseñaría, sentía curiosidad, y tampoco se había enterado muy bien de a quien pertenecía cada habitación por las explicaciones que este le daba, no eran muy entendibles.

Antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo en una de las muchas fotos que adornaban el pasillo; estaba ambientada en un fondo campestre, se denotaba felicidad en la cara de todos. En ella aparecían los tres hermanos, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, el cabeza de piña, Bonney, Drake, Ussop, Chopper y… "¿¡Kidd!?", estaba atónito, y no por el echo de que apareciera en la foto, sino por la cara de felicidad que mostraba rodeado de aquellas personas con las que aparentemente no se juntaba, pero había una persona que no conocía, era un chico rubio, de pelo largo y tez bronceada, no tenía idea de quién podría ser. La reflexión le duro poco pues una voz lo descolocó completamente haciendo que se tensara cada milímetro de su piel a modo de defensa.

- Mm…- musitó Ace simulando arrogancia- No pensé que te interesaran tanto las fotos de familia.- dijo mientras comenzaba su marcha por el pasillo acercándose a él desde el último escalón de la escalera.

- Law empezó a retroceder hacia su única vía de salida que era la puerta de la habitación del fondo, en un momento de desesperación, pues sabía a que venía y que tenía más peligro que un mono con pistola. Se encontraba en su territorio con una sola oportunidad de huída sin daños colaterales. Echó mano al manillar de la puerta y empujó, en aquella casa todas las puertas se abrían hacia dentro, su desagradable sorpresa fue que no se abría por más que empujara y ya era tarde, Ace se encontraba detrás de él y había pasado su mano derecha por su cintura y la izquierda estaba posada en el manillar encima de la suya, a la vez que posaba su barbilla en su hombro.

- Mi amor, si tanto quieres entrar a mi cuarto recuerda que es la única puerta de la casa que abre hacia fuera.- dijo seductoramente accionando el manillar y realizando la acción para luego introducir al ojeroso en su domino y pasar el pestillo a la puerta.

En ese momento a Law se le había helado la sangre, ahora sí que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Sin esperar más tiempo, el de las pecas lo cogió de las muñecas con una sola mano y lo tumbó sobre la cama, haciendo que la que le quedaba libre se deslizara por debajo de la camisa del otro hasta su espalda. A Ace le estaba saliendo todo a pedir de boca, lo que le descuadró fue la reacción de su presa. El supuesto acosado le dirigió una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa arrogante, no se había resistido y no pensaba hacerlo, el único movimiento que realizó fue acercar su boca a la oreja de su captor y susurrar.

- Creo haberte dicho que no me tocaras.

Dicho esto, el ojeroso hizo una llave digna de un cinturón negro quedando encima del mayor y siendo ahora él el que sostenía las muñecas del otro.

En la planta baja conversaban tranquilamente hasta que cierto cabeza de piña se percató de algo muy simple.

- Demasiado tranquilo…- susurró par así mismo.- Ace, mira que los berrinches te duran, pero esto es de…- dijo mientras se giraba hacia la esquina donde supuestamente estaba el pecoso.- ¡Mierda, no está!

Dejó a los demás y corrió hacia el piso de arriba con el corazón en un puño habiéndose cerciorado que no estaba en la planta baja, se temía lo peor. No porque Ace fuera el típico acosador que es capaz de violar al que se le cruza por delante, sino porque con el simple hecho de que Law no se defendiera como era debido las cosas iban a ir a algo de lo que se podía arrepentir y podía causar la rotura de los lazos que tenía con los demás y no lo iba a permitir, cierto era que esta vez Ace se estaba tomando las cosas muy enserio y eso no lo tranquilizaba mucho. Ya casi estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Ace cuando entonces ésta fue abierta de golpe saliendo de ella un Law con cara de sádico satisfecho. Marco, después de quedarse con cara de: ¿qué ha pasado aquí?, reaccionó y corrió hacia la habitación. En la estancia se veía al pecoso tumbado en la cama con la cara hinchada y algo de sangre en el labio. El rubio no podía más.

- Buajajaja… te lo dije Ace, te lo dije. Te dije que no te metieras con el chaval, que no tardaría en estallar y bien que lo ha hecho jajaja… - se reía el cabeza piña con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Te parecerá bonito, no?- le dijo visiblemente enfadado a su amigo mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama.

- Pues bien merecido te lo tenías.- le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara, a lo que el pecoso le respondió volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

Así pasó la tarde, nadie preguntó a que se debía el labio hinchado de Ace y éste no volvió a intentar nada contra el ojeroso haciendo que no hubieran más percances. Después de comer habían estado jugando a las cartas y a otros juegos de mesa hasta ser las seis de la tarde, que fue cuando sonó el teléfono. Sabo cogió el auricular y se quedó hablando con la persona al otro lado de forma seria, su expresión había cambiado muy rápido y esto lo notó Ace. Según colgó, el de pecas se acercó a él preguntando algo que el otro le confirmó, así, se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso sin que nadie se extrañara o cambiara su rutina de seguir jugando, nadie, excepto Law. No entendía todo esa aura de misterio que envolvía la situación. Pero sus dudas no tardaron muchos en responderse.

- Te estás preguntando a que vino todo eso ¿no?- le preguntó Zoro que se encontraba a su lado mientras abría uno de sus ojos, pues era el único que no participaba en el juego, ya que se había dedicado a dormir. Law respondió asintiendo.- E intuyo que también te extrañó la cercana fecha de nacimiento de esos dos en su momento, ¿me equivoco?

- No.

- La explicación es algo complicada pero simple al mismo tiempo, según si quieres la historia larga o la corta. Bueno… es difícil de explicar pero te contaré la versión larga… Ace y Luffy son hermanos de sangre teniendo la misma madre pero distinto padre. A Ace no le queda ni padre ni madre, a Luffy todavía le queda su padre, y su abuelo, que es el que se a encargado de criar, si a eso se le puede llamar criar, a los tres.- empezaba a relatar Zoro- Lo de Sabo es otra historia, él no es hermano de sangre de ninguno de los dos, pero los tres siempre se han tratado como hermanos y no hay, ni habrá, nadie que se lo discuta ¿Por qué Sabo vive aquí? Porque Garp intercedió con ayuda de su puesto en la marina para que los padres le dejaran vivir bajo el mismo techo que Luffy y Ace, así llevan desde que eran pequeños. Pero todo esto tiene una condición; una vez al mes, Sabo tiene que ir a casa de sus padre a pasar la noche, no porque lo echen de menos, pues no es el caso, sino porque Sabo es su único heredero y tienen que asegurarse de que lleva una buena educación.- dio un gran suspiro y dijo- Creo que eso es todo, fin de la historia.

Law estaba todavía recogiendo la información cuando vio bajar a los dos hermanos mayores, portando el rubio una mochila. Ace lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Entiendo, es una situación complicada.- le respondió al peli verde con cierta comprensión en su rostro.

Siguió transcurriendo el tiempo hasta dar las ocho y media en el reloj, que fue cuando inesperadamente alguien tocó a la puerta. Ace se levantó a abrir quedándose todos a la expectativa, no eran horas para visitas y no esperaban a nadie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con cara de cansancio el pecoso.- ¿Tú has visto las horas que son?

- Hola chicos.- dijo Shanks asomándose por la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Shanks!- no tardó Luffy en exclamar y correr hacia él, saltándole encima y colgándose de su cuello. Todo lo contrario fue la reacción de Zoro al que le cambió la cara poniéndosele de un tono malva.

- ¡Ah! Zoro, sal que Mihi te está esperando.- dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

- ¿¡Qué!?- gritaron todos los presentes incluyendo al propio receptor del mensaje.

- Si… es que tu tutor le dijo que te llevara a casa.- explicaba con simpleza el pelirrojo como si fuera la verdadera razón.

- ¡Ja, marimo!, te va a poner bonito de aquí a tu casa, jaja- se burlaba el rubio de la ceja espiralada.

- ¡Cállate ero-cook!- respondió a la burla el peli verde mientras recogía su bolsa para salir por la puerta.

- ¡Adiós Zoro! ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió un feliz Luffy.

- Hasta mañana- correspondió para luego salir por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Los demás siguieron charlando, ahora, en compañía de su tutor, pero no pasó mucho tiempo en el que las risas y las bromas fueron las principales protagonistas hasta que el resto decidió irse. Así, los anfitriones quedaron a solas con el pelirrojo que seguía jugando con el menor. Ace se había puesto a limpiar el desorden montado en lo que Shanks entretenía a su revoltoso hermano, al menos en algo ayudaba ese hombre, según él. De repente entre risas y fiestas, surgió una pregunta.

- Oi, Ace, ¿qué te pasó en el labio?- preguntó el adulto haciendo que también el monito se quedara a la expectativa.

- Nada… me lo mordí al tropezarme.- respondió con una sonrisa entre melancólica y anecdótica, como recordando algo que le había causado gracia, e, incluso, interés.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si…- dijo con cansancio.- Por cierto avísame cuando te vayas a marchar.- dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia el piso superior.

- Ah, ¿que no te lo he dicho? Me voy a quedar a dormir.- anunció con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó el más pequeño con un dulce brillo en los ojos, a lo que el mayor respondió con un gesto de afirmación.- ¡Bien!- exclamó el monito por último.

- ¿¡Y tú te invitas sólo o qué!?- se quejó exaltado el pecoso, pero comprobando que aquellos dos lo menos que estaban haciendo era hacerle caso se rindió y partió a su dormitorio.

Habiéndose marchado Ace, Luffy le dijo a su querido tutor:

- ¿Te quedas a dormir en mi cuarto a que sí?- suplicaba más que preguntaba el monito con una expresión tan tierna que provocó el tremendo sonrojo de Shanks.

- Lu-Luffy no puedo, además, ya estás mayorcito como para tener que dormir contigo.- intentaba excusarse torpemente el pelirrojo, consiguiéndolo por la inocencia de su alumno- Me quedaré en la habitación de invitados como siempre ¿si?- le propuso no viéndole muy convencido.

- Pero yo quiero dormir contigo como hacíamos antes cuando venías a quedarte en casa.- replicaba mientras ponía morritos.

- A ver Luffy, la última vez que dormimos juntos fue cuando tenías siete años. "Y cuando no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti".- pensó el pelirrojo añadiéndolo en su mente a las palabras dichas al pequeño, y que sabía que nunca podría desvelar teniendo algún día que cortar ese sentimiento de raíz poniendo, inclusive, tierra de por medio.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ya había salido de esa casa y por qué poco, en aquel momento sentía el corazón latir en la garganta, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a ese hombre decir algo así con toda la naturalidad del mundo? Bueno, aunque gracias a aquella cara de inocentón que tenía había escapado de nuevas preguntas. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se introdujo dentro del vehículo para encontrarse con el serio semblante de su tutor. Sus ojos ambarinos no habían apartado su atención del cristal frontal del coche. Con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado el motor rugió dando inicio al movimiento.

- ¿Tan molesto estás que ni saludas?- rompió Mihawk por fin el silencio impuesto sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- Pues sí, estoy molesto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a buscarme? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si a tu amigo el pelirrojo se le llega a escapar algo?- respondió Zoro subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz, ya estaba harto; no comprendía cómo podían ser amigos esos dos siendo tan diferentes.

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que se descubra todo?, ¿tan poco confías en tus amigos?- replicó el moreno ante la alteración del otro.

- Claro que confío, pero temo su reacción después de estar cuatro años mintiendo y ocultándoles las cosas. Además, todo estaba muy bien hasta que se metió el adulto con complejo de niño de por medio.- dijo Zoro sin ocultar su repulsión hacia Shanks.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Zoro! ¡Te piensas que conoces a la gente pero no eres más que un niño que juzga sin saber!- era la primera vez que le dirigía una mirada en todo el trayecto, pero deseó no haberla recibido nunca. Estaba cargada de enfado.

- ¡Quizás lo sea, pero no eres NADIE para hablarme así!- vociferó el menor, cada palabra que decía estaba cargada de más odio que la anterior.- ¡Además ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto acaso es tu pareja o algo así?! ¡Sabes lo que me juego y aún así lo defien…!- ni siquiera fue consciente de lo último que dijo hasta que fue cortado por el mayor con una respuesta que no esperaba.

- ¿Y que pasa si así lo fuera?- respondió con seriedad el mayor. Tanta que Zoro tardó en procesar la información.

- Es… ¿es cierto eso?- no hubo respuesta.

Algo se rompió en el interior de Mihawk, porque sabía que ya nada sería igual. Aquel hombre tenía razón, estaba enamorado del chico y no pudo resistir el hecho de que le hablara con tanto odio en sus palabras. Un odio que se intensificó en ese NADIE. Y era cierto, no era ni su padre, ni su hermano, ni si quiera una persona que respetase, porque si le tuviera respeto no le habría hablado de aquella manera ¿En esos cuatro años no se había ganado ningún puesto en su corazón? Por lo visto, sólo era la persona que lo mantenía, además de su profesor de literatura. Todo eso rondó por la cabeza de Mihawk durante el resto del trayecto. Lo que no sabía era que su silencio, al igual que las palabras dichas, habían hecho mella en el corazón del peli verde, que se consumía en su interior sin ser capaz de decir un "lo siento", porque para él, el silencio de esa persona era lo mismo que una afirmación. Si ellos estaban saliendo, si eran parejas, ¿qué era él? Muchos sentimientos afloraron entonces en la cabeza del menor, pero esas palabras con tanto odio, que, a fin de cuentas, iban en contra de la persona que el otro se suponía que amaba, abrirían una brecha my grande entre ellos, y eso, más que nada, era lo que le dolía.

Sólo hubo un "Buenas noches", incapaces de mirarse a los ojos se fue cada uno por su lado para no verse hasta el día siguiente. El más joven no pudo más que, según cerró la puerta, apoyarse contra ésta y esconder su cara inundada de lágrimas entre sus rodillas. Se sentía un cobarde, cobarde por no ser capaz de tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón, ¿cómo le iba a pedir perdón si acababa de confirmar muchas cosas?, ¿y cómo le iba a desear suerte en una relación que él quería destruir? Sí, la quería destruir porque esa noche descubrió que eran celos los que turbaban su mente. Creyó que no volvería a llorar, desde aquella vez, pensó que si ese hombre estaba a su lado no volvería a llorar, pero era su culpa por no saber cuidar lo que tenía. Levantó su pesado y cansado cuerpo del suelo mientras la última lágrima resbalaba por su rostro, una lágrima que ahora estaba llena de impotencia al sentir que lo que más amaba se resbalaba entre sus dedos. Ya en el baño, quitándose la ropa, sólo se preocupó de que el agua fría cayera en balde sobre su cuerpo. Cualquier persona habría reaccionado ante la temperatura del agua, pero él no la sentía. Su mirada fija en el desagüe observaba la espiral de agua que se perdía en aquel agujero, se perdía al igual que los sentimientos que lo habían arropado durante tanto tiempo y que tanto había atesorado sin darse cuenta. Ya no estaban, se habían ido, no le importaba, le preocupaba más si volverían.

Por otro lado los ambarinos ojos de ave rapaz que poseía Mihawk se perdían en la inmensa oscuridad, estaban vacíos, ya nada los llenaban, ni pena, ni desconcierto, ni siquiera enfado. Estaba sentado en una silla victoriana forrada de terciopelo burdeos y con una copa de vino adornando su mano derecha tentando el precipitarse al suelo, la botella por su parte se exhibía en la mesa que quedaba en el lado izquierdo de aquel sujeto, su teléfono móvil le hacía compañía. Los inertes lóbulos iniciaron un lento movimiento después de haber estado inmóviles por largo tiempo, el recorrido hecho era imposible de seguir pero se podía averiguar a donde habían ido a parar. Un sentimiento llenó aquel cuerpo, la rabia, que se extendió a través de sus venas mientras observaba una foto de hace unos años decorada por un marco de plata que se presentaba en la mesa de noche. El pelinegro se reconocía a si mismo en la imagen, por lo menos en aspecto, a su lado, su ahora razón de vivir y a la que ya daba por perdida. Se había movido, se había revuelto ante esa idea, ante la idea de abandonar, de creerlo todo por perdido. Reaccionando, dejó la copa en la mesa y tomó el móvil. El aparato empezó a dar señal.

- ¿Diga?- respondió una soñolienta voz al otro lado.

- Shanks, ¿puedes hablar ahora?- sonó Mihawk con voz queda acercándose a la ventana donde la luz nocturna dejó ver su torso desnudo y bien formado, además de unos pantalones de pijama de seda color negro.

- Por dios, si es la una, pero sí, puedo hablar. ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama de la habitación de invitados de los tres hermanos.

- Tenías razón.

- ¿Ehh? A que te refieres, no son horas para estar pensando, habla claro hombre.- al otro lado del auricular se oyó un largo suspiro.

- Me gusta el chico.- dijo directo Mihawk, lo que encendió una sonrisa de complicidad y felicidad en Shanks.

- Dime algo que no sepa.- el tono de voz no había cambiado desde el principio de la conversación, eran tonos serios con algún toque de ironía.

- Le he dicho que somos pareja…

- Eso sí que no lo sabía-. Dijo impresionado.- ¿Y por qué diablos le dijiste eso?

- Una cosa llevó a la otra, él hizo una insinuación y yo le di una especie de afirmación.- contó cansado.

- Bueno… no es que no tenga remedio, sólo tienes que desmentirlo.

- No me preocuparía si fuera una cosa sencilla…- suspiró tras lo dicho- Si se tratara sólo de mis sentimientos no habría problema, no sería la primera vez que me los guardo y dejo que se pierdan en el olvido, podría decirle cualquier excusa. Pero creo que merezco saber que piensa. Además me dijo que no era nadie…

- Vaya, lo que quieres decirme a fin de cuentas es: ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que él verdaderamente siente por mí? Porque eso no me lo creo , ¿no?- cortó el pelirrojo.

- Yo no he dicho eso.- intentó disimular el de ojos color miel.

- Son muchos años conociéndonos Mihi, y sí, te ayudaré con gusto. Además ya tenía algo pensado que mañana te diré, y esa información falsa que le diste será de mucha ayuda. Hasta entonces.

- Espe… Me colgó.- dijo para entonces dejar caer todo su peso en la cama cerrando sus ojos y colocando los brazos en forma de cruz.- Que demonios habrá pensado, miedo me da.- dijo para sí mismo abriendo lentamente sus párpados.

A la mañana siguiente los escasos rayos solares se colaban entre las rendijas de las persianas que no habían sido cerradas del todo. Unos ojos se abrieron mostrándose húmedos, hasta en su sueño el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. El joven de raros cabellos verdes se levantó sin ganas, notaba su cuerpo pesado, como si de plomo se tratase. Tomó el pantalón del uniforme y torpemente se vistió con ellos, repitió la acción con todas las prendas. Montó su mano sobre el manillar de la puerta del dormitorio, temblaba, estaba temblando, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a una realidad que desde lejos le resultaba dolorosa. Antes de salir reparó rápidamente en el espejo que había en una de las puertas del ropero, tenía los ojos hinchados, guiñándolos un par de veces y secando los rastros húmedos que todavía estaban presentes, tomo aire, algo de valor y abrió la puerta en un ágil movimiento. No había nadie, se le cayó el alma a los pies, sin saber si era de alivio o de desilusión. Reparó su vista en el desayuno que había encima de la mesa del comedor, lo acompañaba una nota.

Tuve que salir antes. No llegues tarde.

Esa nota justificaba la ausencia, pero ¿lo estaba evitando o la naturalidad de la misma mostraba un comportamiento normal? Posó ahora su vista sobre el desayuno, era lo de siempre, dos tostadas y un vaso de leche, ahora cubiertos con un paño para evitar imprevistos. Tomó asiento y echó mano al vaso de leche tomándosela de un trago, pasó a las tostadas y ya terminado el desayuno lavó lo ensuciado.

Era temprano, si se iba ya no habría nadie en la clase y no le apetecía estar esperando a que todos vinieran. Se dio cuenta de algo, allí estarían todos y empezarían las preguntas de nuevo, ero lo menos que le apetecía después de lo de anoche. Recostado en el sofá, buscó el horario de clases en su bandolera, que momentos antes había sacado del dormitorio, era jueves, sólo rezaba para no tener literatura, deseo no concedido, tenía clase a tercera hora. ¿Con que cara miraría a ese hombre a los ojos? Sin hablar de que cualquier signo de inestabilidad emocional levantaría sospechas. Después de reflexionar se resignó, guardó todos sus sentimientos en una cajita bajo llave y se mostró como siempre. Se aclaró la cara antes de salir y partió.

En casa de los tres hermanos, una vez terminada la charla con su compañero, el pelirrojo se dispuso a retomar el sueño, cosa que no le costó demasiado tiempo tras cerciorarse de no haber despertado a nadie. Su sorpresa vendría pocas horas después, cuándo, al sonar el despertador de su teléfono móvil, escondido bajo la almohada, notó algo fuera de sitio. Alguien estaba encaramado a su pecho. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se apresuró a apagar el despertador. No se atrevía a mirar, no quería confirmar lo posible, pero poco a poco bajó la mirada para así encontrarse con una cabellera negra que dormía contra su pecho. La cosa no se quedaba ahí, lo peor es que el abrazo que el pequeño le estaba dando él lo correspondía. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, y con movimientos lentos, poco a poco, se zafó del enlace colocando en su lugar una almohada. Ya casi no le quedaba respiración, la había parado al iniciar las maniobras. Salió a prisa del cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta respiró tranquilo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

- ¿Qué Shanks, dormiste bien?- le habló Ace que, al igual que él, se encontraba en bóxers. En la voz daba a saber que era cociente de lo sucedido. Siempre había estado al tanto de los sentimientos que tenía hacia su hermanito.

- No me digas que fuiste tú el que le dio semejante idea a Luffy.- dijo serio el pelirrojo pero sin elevar la voz, mientras miraba de refilón al pecoso con severidad en el rostro.

- ¿Yo? Creo que te equivocas. Sólo lo sé porque al levantarme de madrugada me lo encontré yendo hacia allí y por lo que veo no ha salido. Respondió sin cambiar su semblante pícaro.- Te pega fuerte el tener que reprimirte teniéndolo tan cerca ¿no?

- Tú que sabrás.

- Demasiado para mi gusto, lo que no sé es desde cuándo, porque no era así cuando nos conocimos.

- Eso no te incumbe.- respondió ya incorporado dejando ver su tan bien formado cuerpo.

- Aunque no lo creas, me agradas demasiado, por eso no he hecho nada para interponerme en lo que quieras hacer. Todo lo contrario, hemos sido Sabo y yo los que hemos intentado que el viejo no descubra nada. Eso sí, sólo te pido que no le hagas daño, porque no creo que me quieras como enemigo.- sentenció para volver a su habitación.

- "¿Me está aceptando?"- pensó el pelirrojo sin todavía dar crédito a lo que había oído mientras un agradable calor inundaba su pecho. Empezó a imaginar que podría ser posible… Ante tal ensoñación agitó rápidamente su cabeza para apartar esa idea de su mente.- "Me estoy volviendo loco… Bueno, ya lo estoy por enamorarme de él".

Respiró hondo y se resignó a entrar en la habitación para recoger su ropa y salir pitando de esa casa antes de que el pequeño se despertara. Abrió con cuidado la puerta cerrándola tras de sí muy despacio. Caminó de puntillas hasta la silla donde la había dejado. Fue poner una mano sobre ésta y quedarse blanco de golpe.

- Shanks…- sonó un soñoliento Luffy que se incorporaba en la cama mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos en señal de un profundo sueño.

- Todavía es temprano sigue durmiendo- dijo rezando para que el pequeño tuviera el suficiente sueño cómo para seguir durmiendo y no percatarse de sus intensiones. Por otra parte la imagen que tenía ante él no ayudaba. Se había dado cuenta de que el menor tenía la camisa del pijama desabrochada dejando ver sus pectorales que aún sin estar desarrollados del todo, en él se veían extremadamente- "Apetitoso…"- ese pensamiento hizo que su cara lograra camuflarse con el color de su pelo.- "Que diantres estoy pensando".

- Si es temprano ¿por qué te estas vistiendo?- reclamó el monito sin terminar de despertarse del todo.

- Porque los profesores tenemos que llegar antes para preparar las clases.- intentó explicar Shanks terminando de abrocharse el pantalón, pues no había detenido sus propósitos en pos de salir corriendo.

- Pero otras veces has ido a la misma hora que nosotros y no ha pasado nada.- respondió un mimoso Luffy que sin que Shanks se diera cuenta ya estaba a los pies de la cama de rodillas encima del colchón totalmente destapado dejando a la vista el infantil pantalón de pijama lleno de ositos, al igual que la camisa, que portaba.

- Cierto pero…- no pudo terminar, el niño se había enganchado a su cuello para después tirar fuerte de él hacia atrás. Lo que dio lugar a que Shanks se callera encima del pelinegro.-

- Ves como sí te puedes quedar un ratito más.- dijo encaramándose a la cintura del pelirrojo, este por su parte no supo como responder. Si no actuaba pronto acabaría haciendo algo que no debía.

- No, Luffy…- dijo apartándolo suavemente y con paciencia.- Hoy debo llegar más temprano porque tengo que hablar con el profesor Mihawk.

- No quero.- refunfuñó el pelinegro abrazando más fuerte si se podía al mayor, que respondió algo brusco para librarse de él.

- Que caprichoso eres cuando quieres ¿eh?- añadió para luego colocarse la camisa y antes de salir por la puerta despedirse.- No llegues tarde… y no me mires así…- soltó al ver la cara de pena del monito.- Esta bien, si quieres vengo esta tarde, siempre y cuando no me surja nada importante, ¿está bien?.- dijo lo último con una de sus sonrisas.

- Vaaaale, pero es una promesa.

- Si, es una promesa.- y salió por la puerta de la habitación para coger sus cosas y marcharse al trabajo.- "Esto no es bueno para la tensión".- se dijo mentalmente.

Mientras tanto ya en el instituto...

- Definitivamente ¡no!

- ¿Pero por qué Croco-chan?- dijo lastimeramente un hombre bastante alto, rubio y vestido de forma extravagante, pues portaba una camisa blanca de botones, unos pesqueros marrones, unos zapatos de piel de cocodrilo en los mismos tonos y unas gafas de sol negras, pero lo que más llamaba la atención sin duda era la chaqueta de cuero color rosa que siempre portaba.

- ¡Qué no he dicho! ¡¿Por qué no se lo pides al profesor Mihawk?!- exclamó el profesor de historia de bachiller al ver al susodicho entrar por la puerta.

- Sea lo que sea, no.- Cortó tajante para luego sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala de profesores a leer el periódico.

- Ves… tienes que venir conmigo.

- NO.

- ¿Por qué discuten?- Preguntó Pauli que recién acababa de llevar.

- Es que Croco-chan no me quiere acompañar a una de las salidas extraescolares que tengo.- respondió mientras ponía morritos.

- Bueno en ese caso yo podría…

- El curso con el que va es 4ºB (*).- añadió Mihawk.

- ¡No he dicho nada!- dijo para luego salir corriendo.

- ¡Y tú por qué no te callas! Por poco lo consigo.- le reprochó el rubio a Mihawk mientras hacía un mohín.

- Sabes que les tiene pánico no es justo que lo engañes Doflamingo.- le respondió. El otro se giró hacia Crocodile, hombre moreno, con una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara de este a oeste, puro constante en la boca (excepto cuando tenía clase) y vestido de forma muy elegante y pomposa.

- Annnnnda Croco-chan~

- ¡QUÉ NO!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Raleigh entrando por la puerta.

- Es que Croco-chan no me quiere acompañar a una excursión.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que ir él?

- Porque impartimos la misma asignatura y vamos a un museo, así podríamos dividir la clase en dos y sería más cómodo para los alumnos.

- Irás Crocodile.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué?!

- No hay más que hablar.- sentenció el subdirector para luego salir de la sala

- ¡Siiiii!.- dijo el rubio para luego reírse siniestramente, lo que hizo que el de la gran cicatriz se sumiera en una gran aura malva.

- ¡Bueeeeenos díiiiias!- exclamó un cantarín pelirrojo mientras entraba a la sala de profesores, pero mucho no tardó en salir, pues Mihawk, como si se tratase de alguna señal se levantó y lo arrastró hasta que se perdieron por el pasillo.

- ¿Y ahora que les dio a estos dos?- se preguntó Doflamingo.

Fuera del edificio, en la puerta principal se podía ver como algunos estudiantes empezaban a llegar. Entre ellos cabía destacar una cabellera verde que con pesar y llegando extrañamente temprano se dirigía a su salón de clase. Tras recorrer varios pasillos, a su parecer iguales, y girar varias esquinas se topó con una imagen que no le gustó ver. Estando contra la pared y rodeado por el brazo de Mihawk que se cernía sobre él, su pelirrojo tutor atraía hacia sí a su profesor de literatura por la corbata ya un poco descompuesta. No tardó mucho en volver a girar la esquina para apartarse de aquella escena tras haber recibido una pícara mirada del de la triple cicatriz que hizo que el corazón se le encogiera confirmando lo evidente… "Están juntos…" pensó mientras corría para alejarse de allí.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Tarde pero llegó, y sin escusas exceptuando mi falta de tiempo les ruego que no deis el fic por perdido pues les juro que no lo dejaré sin acabar por mucho tiempo que pueda tardar en publicar un nuevo capítulo. Gracias de ante mano por vuestra paciencia y por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! Están a punto de empezar las clases.- exclamó el ojos miel.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?- dijo con falsa sorpresa el pelirrojo.

- NO, EL VECINO ¡Pues claro que tú!- gritó agotando su paciencia.

- Vale, vale, ya te explico- expresó el pelirrojo para intentar calmar a su amigo.- A ver, en un principio el que debería dar explicaciones eres tú, porque, que yo sepa, no he pedido el tren Mihawk-express para que me saquen de la sala de profesores según llego, y segundo, al ver que no habías empezado a hablar y percatarme de que tu querido peli verde giraba la esquina decidí poner mi plan en marcha, el cuál es, por supuesto, ponerle celoso jejeje- explicó detalladamente, respondiendo Mihawk con una cara totalmente indescifrable, pues muchas cosas pasaban ahora por su cabeza. Tras serenarse y poner en orden sus ideas le respondió.

- De acuerdo, quizás fui un poco impulsivo. Pero me urgía averiguar sobre "tu plan", el cuál, ahora mismo, me parece una locura ¿Cómo se supone que lo vas a poner celoso? Tú y yo no somos pareja, ni estamos saliendo, además tampoco es que durmamos juntos o algo por el estilo…- enumeró el moreno.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees- al pelinegro se le abrieron los ojos como paltos ante esa insinuación.- Tranquilo, te lo contaré todo durante la cena de esta noche ¡Adeu!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de irse raudo hacia su siguiente clase dejando a Mihawk con muchas interrogaciones rondando su cabeza y una inevitable sensación de mal presagio invadiendo su cuerpo.

Zoro seguía corriendo, en su mente sólo tenía cabida la imagen de esos dos, provocando que sus sentimientos intentaran escapar de la cajita en donde habían sido confinados, expandiéndose, oprimiéndole el pecho. Hasta que chocó con algo que le hizo volver en sí mediante una sonora caída.

- ¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo un sorprendido ojeroso.- ¿Zoro?

Mientras tanto, en la puerta del instituto dos de los tres hermanos esperaban al que quedaba con preocupación en el rostro. Desde que había salido el día anterior hacia la casa de sus padres no se había vuelto a comunicar con ellos, y eso al pecoso le preocupaba. De buenas a primeras la campana sonó indicando que las clases darían comienzo.

- Vamos Luffy, vete a clase- ante la interrogativa y algo preocupada mirada del menor, Ace suspiró.- No te preocupes, seguro que se habrá retrasado por cualquier cosa. Sabes como son sus padres.- explicó intentando calmar a su hermano.

- Vale… si tú lo dices.- murmuró Luffy. Tras ello y habiéndose ido el menor, a Ace le hablaron desde su espalda.

- Tú también deberías venir, no creo que a Oyaji le parezca bien que te saltes su clase.

- Pero Marco, realmente me preocupa que Sabo no haya llegado aún.

- Por una vez créete tus propias palabras y déjalo estar, ya verás que llega más tarde; o quizás lo veas en casa después.- le dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa bastante tranquilizadora para luego dirigirse a la clase.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien?- le tendió la mano el pelinegro para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Si…- dijo un Zoro totalmente fuera de sitio y con la mirada todavía perdida.

- Sé que el timbre ya sonó ¿pero tanta prisa tenías para llegar a clase?- preguntó con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa.

- No, es que… me perdí y me desesperé un poco- admitió con igual gesto mientras terminaba de levantarse y se sacudía el uniforme.- "Tengo que calmarme"- pensó.

- Bueno como sea, vámonos a clase, parece mentira que sea el nuevo y ya sepa dónde están las aulas mejor que tú- reclamó con ironía Law.

Llegaron a la clase junto con el profesor y pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza. Entre explicaciones fue pasando el tiempo, la tercera hora parecía más cercana y Zoro se ponía cada vez más nervioso, inclusive se planteó el fugarse, pero no le salía rentable. Sin duda era un cobarde, no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a sus miedos, a esos penetrantes ojos dorados y su dueño. Y el tiempo seguía transcurriendo sin pausa, sin detenerse; tras el cambio de aula de la segunda hora los nervios aumentaron y finalmente el momento llegó, debía ir a literatura.

- ¡Oi Law!- el nombrado giró la cabeza para ver quién se dirigía a él desde su espalda.- ¿Y eso que Zoro y tú llegaron juntos?- preguntó Chopper intentando sacar algo de conversación, aunque Law le intimidase un poco le había agradado bastante, se podía decir que tenía un lado tierno, pocas veces mostrado a opinión del niño de ojos grandes.

- Me tropecé con él en el pasillo, literalmente. Iba corriendo por ahí y me dijo que se había perdido.- explicó el ojeroso levantando los hombros.

- ¡¿Zoro admitiendo que se perdió?!- exclamó el castaño con gran asombro.

- ¿Por qué, nunca se había dado cuenta?- preguntó con ironía.- "Ahora que lo pienso estaba algo inquieto y fuera de sí".

- Que va, además más que darse cuenta es que es demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, siempre le echa la culpa a las calles o los pasillos, ¡cómo si se movieran!, quizás esté progresando- respondió el otro quitándole importancia con una gran sonrisa, pero a Law algo le decía que no era tan simple.

El pasillo pareciera acabarse en tres pasos, y por nada del mundo quería llegar a esa puerta. Estaba muy nervioso, poco le faltaba para echarse a correr, lo haría, huiría; huiría de los problemas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para irse por donde había venido un sonriente ojeroso le pasó la mano por el hombro con una irónica sonrisa.

- ¡Hey Zoro! ¿Por qué tan nervioso desde esta mañana?

- ¿Ner-nevioso? ¿Quién?

- ¿Pues quién va a ser? El que iba como un loco por los pasillos y que en todo el día no ha parado de mirar el reloj- afirmó aún con aquella sonrisa ahora más relejada.

- ¿De verdad tanto se me nota?- dijo seriamente mientras se paraban a un lado del pasillo.

- No sé, personas cómo Nami también se habrán dado cuenta pero si te refieres a Luffy y compañía, lo dudo. Además sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa, no creo que sea tan grave.

- Qué sabrás tú.- dijo con una débil media sonrisa.

- Quizás nada, sólo sé que estar preocupado por algo, que supongo, todavía no ha sucedido, es irracional.

- ¿Y si te dijera que me juego la relación que tengo con la persona que más quiero?- tras esta pregunta y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho giró su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.- No sé ni si quiera por que te cuento esto.

- Cierto es que apenas nos conocemos, pero… lo más sensato que te puedo responder a tu pregunta es que si no puedes con esa carga tú sólo, debes confiar en tus amigos. Porque… tener, los tienes, ¿no es así?

- No es tan sencillo.- contestó tajante para luego entrar al aula.

- "Oculta más cosas de lo que parece"- pensó Law antes de ingresar en el aula.

Al rato de estar todos los alumnos ya en sus sitios el profesor apareció por la puerta con sus penetrante ojos doraos clavados en la manada de adolescentes, para terminar fijándola en el de cabellera verde que para su sorpresa se encontraba dormitando en el pupitre. Le intranquilizaba esa postura después de todo lo ocurrido, se sentía confuso pero por nada dejaría que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su trabajo, que consistía exactamente en…

- ¡Roronoa! ¡Despiértese inmediatamente! Si cree que mi clase es para echarse la siesta no haber venido desde un principio.- a Zoro pegó tal brinco que casi llega al techo, realmente se había quedado dormido.

- Disculpe no volverá a suceder.- dijo para luego reverenciarse, era algo automático ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba dónde, desde un principio, no había querido estar… cuando por fin reaccionó ya en mitad de la clase empezó a ponerse nervioso.- "Joder… debería haber escapado mientras tuve oportunidad ¡Maldita sea! Todo por ese estúpido de Law".

A pesar de mirar constantemente el reloj que había en la clase, el tiempo no pasó más rápido y la hora terminó a su debido tiempo, mas no hará falta decir, que con sólo oír el sonido del timbre se vio una mancha verde salir zumbando de la clase. Cosa que a Mihawk, además de resultarle algo digno de una regañina, le angustió, haciendo que su pecho se encogiera.

Ahora mismo no se veía en ningún espejo pero si lo mandaban a jurar juraría que tenía unas ojeras como la copa de un pino. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y aunque era común, lo extraño esta vez era la razón. Normalmente tenía pesadillas, se levantaba sudando y asustado, pero lo de anoche eran… ¿nervios? No lo entendía, además comía ansias de hacer o ver algo, no sabía cuál era el objeto de su ansiedad. Aún así, y con la pesadez en el cuerpo siguió subiendo las escaleras, que a cada peldaño se le tornaban más pesadas, abrió la puerta de la azotea esperándose encontrar un paraje de cielo azul contrastado con la alta verja que rodeaba los límites del lugar, un sitio en el que se podía olvidar de los demás.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño haces aquí otra vez?!- vociferó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Oum!- intentó decir Trafalgar terminando de arrancar un trozo de su bocadillo.

- ¿Pero qué clase de saludo es ese…?- susurró Kidd.

- Es que necesitaba hablar contigo Eustass-ya – aclaró el pelinegro con una extraña sonrisa después de tragar aquel bocado.

- Pues ya puedes hablar rápido porque no estoy de humor- espetó aún sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella suave sonrisa y mientras se dirigía a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado para mañana?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

- See…

- Pero estaba pensando yo que si no sabemos el proyecto que vamos a realizar no podremos empezar mañana a armarlo porque no tendremos los materiales y entonces perderemos tiempo…

- ¡Al grano Trafalgar!

- Bueno pues que miremos ahora lo que vamos a hacer.

- A mí me da igual, haz lo que te venga en gana.

- …- la cara de Law se hizo un poema, ¿eso significaba que el trabajo lo haría él sólo? Kidd ya en posición para echarse a dormir se percató de aquella expresión tan perdida y de mirada vacía, como si no estuviera allí.

- Está bien- suspiro.- Te ayudaré a pensar qué hacer, y si no había quedado claro, yo me encargo de los materiales y las herramientas. Cerca de mi casa hay una ferretería- al ojeroso le sorprendió aquel gesto, además de que lo había entendido mal. Desde un principio lo único que el pelirrojo no había querido hacer era entablar conversación con él; que de hecho le fastidiaba un poco.

- ¿Entonces que podríamos hacer? Yo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas.

- Es verdad, tú eres el sádico que disecciona ranas.- dijo soltando media carcajada mientras una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, casa que hizo que Law se agitara.- A mí se me da bien trabajar con metales, la verdad es que la carpintería no me gusta mucho, además va a ser lo más común. Así que intentemos hacer algo más original.

- …- el pelinegro le daba vueltas a la cabeza, la verdad que no se le ocurría nada.- ¿Y… si hacemos un molino alimentado con una mini placa solar? Es algo simple pero…

- Es una buena idea, estaríamos trabajando circuitos eléctricos, energías renovables y mecanismos. Me parece bien- se dio por satisfecho el más alto.- Bueno ya está decidido, ahora vete.

- ¿Cómo que me vaya?

- Estabas aquí para habar de algo, ya lo has dicho, así que sobras.- dijo retomando su posición para intentar conciliar el sueño.

- No me pienso ir- dijo con una gran y sádica sonrisa mientras sacaba un libro.

- ¡Pero quién coño te has creído que eres! ¡Agg, déjalo!- exclamó para luego darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos.

- "Es cómo un niño jaja"- pensó Law.

De repente todo quedó calmado, sólo se oía el barullo de la gente que disfrutaba de su hora de descanso en los patios. Hasta que la puerta de la azotea se abrió dando paso a un peli verde que parecía tener cuidado hasta de su sombra. El ojeroso se le quedó mirando hasta que Zoro se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo, al igual que Kidd que habiendo estado a punto que pillar el sueño se había reincorporado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se hizo un extraño silencio de miradas…

- ¡Lo que me faltaba!- exclamó con enfado el pelirrojo que se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Eustass, cariño, no me abandones.- sollozó falsamente Law sabiendo que de todas formas se iría.

- ¡Qué te den Trafalgar!- bufó para salir por la puerta.

- ¡Si eres tú mejor!- terminó diciendo sin saber si lo habría oído.- Jaja se pica por cualquier cosa jaja… Y ahora, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Zoro?- preguntó con media sonrisa.

- Nada.- contestó sin más, la verdad es que no se había movido ni medio milímetro.

- Ummm…- dijo para volver a dirigir su mirada al libro, lo que hizo que Zoro se relajara y se encaminase hacia él.- Entonces no estás huyendo del profesor de literatura ni nada por el estilo ¿no?

A Zoro se le pusieron los pelos de punta, ¿cómo se habría dado cuenta? Cierto era que había estado nervioso todo el día pero llegar a tamaña deducción era imposible y más sin conocerle, esto no le estaba gustando nada.

- Bueeeno, interpretaré eso como un sí- concluyó con una sonrisa.

- Te-e e-equivocas.

- No sabré nada sobre ti, ni lo que te tienes con Dracule, pero de algo estoy seguro, no quieres vértelas con él. Porque nuevo sí, pero tonto no. No te estoy diciendo que me cuentes lo que te sucede sólo digo que si de verdad quieres ocultar algo no seas tan evidente, porque los demás se acabaran dando cuenta.

En ese momento Zoro se dio cuenta de que Law no quería perjudicarlo o desenmascararlo lo único que estaba haciendo era advertirle. Esa cosa con ojeras había logrado ver su lado más débil y algo le decía muy en el fondo de su corazón que podía confiar en él. Se terminó de sentar a su lado y, apoyado en la verja y con la cabeza gacha y las piernas flexionadas, empezó a hablar sacando de su interior algo que ni siquiera pudo contárselo a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Tú sabes que mis padre murieron no?- empezó a narrar en voz baja, casi un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo oyera. No hizo falta respuesta.- Y que ahora vivo con mi tutor legar… pues… la verdad es que… mi-mi tutor es… Mihawk.


End file.
